2 Selves, 2 Worlds
by japjord713
Summary: Naruto finds out he has siblings. One of which is our favorite 2tailed fox. NarutoSonic Xover. NaruHina TailsCream TailsChaoChease maybe SasuSaku Tell me in a review
1. Chapter 1

Hiya peoplez! This is my first Naruto fic and I hope you like it. It is NaruHina and TailsxCream. So it's a Naruto/ Sonic +over. The story's going to be better then this lame-ass summery, so, here goes. And for future reference, Deidara is a girl.

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned Naruto I'd be half way to ruling the world as my friends know, I am only 1/3 way to ruling it. Anyway get your lawyers off my lawn before I sick Stewie on them!

Naruto was walking through the forest, recalling what he did on his first solo mission. His mission was too take out a group of bandits that where plaguing northern fire country. Not the most exciting thing you could do as a ninja of Konoha.

"Man! I can't believe it! My first mission, flying solo, and all I had to do was beat up some stupid bunch of losers!"

Yes, Naruto was a bit disappointed. He was hopping to do something harder; this was the hardest mission the council had for that day. He even found his first kiss in the bandit camp. The criminals had taken a bunch of hostages from the nearby village. After he set them free, one crazy girl yelled "MY HERO!" ran up, and glomped him right on the lips. He was so surprised; he jumped over the walls of the camp and ran halfway back to Konoha, without even getting his pay.

Naruto sighed heavily.

'obaa-chan's going to kill me,' He thought as he looked at the ground. One of the fifth Hokage's faults was an obsession with money and gambling almost as big as Naruto's appetite for ramen.

"Oh-well. At least I know what it's like to have fans" He laughed slightly at this.

As he came up to the last stretch of road before the gigantic Konoha gates, he looked around, admiring the nature around the huge city.

'Wait! What am I doing!' he thought as he noticed he was hungry 'If I hurry I can get-' "RAMEN!" He yelled that last part out as he took off running toward the Konoha entrance. Sure, the gates were closed but that wasn't going to stop him. He pumped chakra into his feet as he ran up to the wall. He ran up the wall so easily, some one from are world would be tempted to try to defy the laws of physics along with him. Anyway, once he reached the top, he jumped off, taking full view of the city, and landed on a building a bit to the East. He was mad set on getting to that godly food and nothing was going to stop him. Or so he thought. Wait, yeah not even a charging rhino can keep Naruto from his food. What was I thinking?

Right after Naruto had jumped over the gates, a couple of guards who happen to be at the gate and looked up and saw him as an orange blur.

"That's it, isn't it?" asked the first guard. "Yeah. You wanna go tell it" answered the second guard. "No way! I'm not getting near that thing!" Proclaimed the first guard. "Well, someone has to. I swear. I was hopping our next Hokage would do something about that monster." Said the second guard, sighing.

There was an odd silence for about 45 seconds.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Asked the first guard, suddenly going chi-bi.

"HELL YEAH!" Yelled the also chi-bi second guard.

So they played for a while, but they planed on them both ending each round in a tie, all the while taking quick glances at the guard station next to them.

"Once, twice-' "ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT JUST SHUT UP!" Came a huge roar that seemed to shake the whole city. After a couple of seconds, a crash, a curse, a groaning-in-pain noise, and a couple more seconds, A steaming mad Iruka walked out of the guard station, and started walking down the road to the Ichiraku. He didn't see it, but the two guards smacked fists and made silent cheers and then went into the station for a not deserved rest.

So Iruka was walking down the Konoha main street, thinking of how he was going to kill those guards.

'_Lets see now. What's the best way to do this? Oh! I know kill those temes with a knife in the back! No, no that wont do……… What if I tie them up, gouge there eyes out, slowly cut off there arms and……….wait. Why is everyone staring at me?'_

It was true. He was so mad; he didn't notice he was talking aloud until everyone was staring at the teacher. One mom had actually told her little boy to go home because she didn't want her little boy hearing that.

"Oh, ahhh… Did….Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone nodded

And it was here that Iruka took a page out of Naruto's book. He put his hand behind his head and tried to laugh it off, but everyone just kept staring at him as if he had gone criminally insane.

"Well I'll just…um….go over THERE!" He yelled and ran the rest of the way to Ichiraku. Everyone just shrugged for a second and went on with their daily business. This

place didn't need anyone more "nutties" but who where they to deny him a home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

So Iruka finally made it to Ichiraku and hoped nothing would come out of the clear blue sky to distract him further luckily, nothing did. Lets fix that! So Lee came out of the ally next to the Ichiraku, as Iruka prayed to Kami above that he would just pass him by. Sorry man, not in my world!

"Iruka! Just the man I wanted to see."

'oh great. This fuzzy-browed baka. What the hell does he want?'

"Well this fuzzy-browed baka wants to show you the newest, best, truthful, and way-more-hip-then-Kakashi religion" (he holds up a small black book)

Iruka takes a close look at the book

"The holy Gaible?"

"YOSH! This book recognizes Gai as the one true god and YADDA-YADDA BLAH, BLAH, BLAH" was all Iruka herd before he dashed into the ramen bar.

"Gai-sensei, I failed to inspire Iruka' he said in a sad guy pose in front of his portable sunset backdrop 'I will not fail again!"

"Itadakimasu!" (Not sure if I spelled that right) Yelled Naruto before he dug in. But Iruka wasn't looking at him. He was busy trying to find the top of the huge stack of ramen bowls next to Naruto's current bowl and fell backwards from looking up.

Naruto herd the "thud" Iruka made when he fell and turned around.

"Iruka-sensei! Pull up a chair. Let me get you some ramen"

"Thank you Naruto. Miso please"

"Coming right up Iruka" in almost no time a bowl of freshly made ramen sat in front of the special jonin. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in.

"Hey Naruto- (Naruto looks at him) –I'm actually hear on business and not 'cause I'm hungry. Hokage-sama wants to see you" Said Iruka, now turning serious

"Obaa-chan? I wonder why." Naruto answered with some noodles hanging from his mouth.

"Don't know but it sounded important."

"Really? Well then, I should get over there fast" He said goodbye and ran out of the bar.

"Sir?" Ayame asked

"Yes Ayame-san" Iruka asked

"That will be 6,945,783 Ryo please" She said with a smile

Iruka started sweating bullets and held up his hands "Well….um…you see……um….ahhh"

'_Damn you Kakashi what are you teaching that kid'_

000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was rooftop-hopping toward the Hokage tower, but decided to take a detour to the bridge that leads to team 7's training area. As he lands there, he is greeted with a warm welcome.

"YOUR LATE!" Yelled Sakura

"Sakura. Its no big deal. At least he's earlier then Kakashi." Sasuke said in a monotone voice

"Your right Sasuke-kun, I was over reacting" Sakura said

'kiss-up,' both Naruto and Sasuke thought

And then a poof of smoke was herd and out came Kakashi.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei" Said Naruto and Sakura together

"Good morning children" said Kakashi. "Hey Naruto, didn't one of the guards tell you to see the Hokage?"

"Well, Iruka did. I just wanted to stop by here first. You know. To tell you guys I wouldn't be showing up" Naruto said rather quickly.

"I think we should go along with you." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"WHAT! WHY!" Cried Sakura. As you may have guessed, when she heard she wouldn't see Naruto, she saw this as a time to get closer to Sasuke. And now she felt like her hopes and dreams got hit with a big silver hammer and fell to pieces. HAH!

"Because Ms. Hokage said whatever Naruto will be doing has a high failure chance and can impact Konoha for years to come" It was to be admired that Kakashi said this with a straight face. Naruto suddenly got wide eyed and teary "Wow. Obaa-chan must really have confidence in me"

"I'm up for some action" Said Sasuke, now getting anxious. "Alright! Lets get to the tower already" Said an impatient Sakura 'No ones ganna hurt Sasuke while I'm around! CHA!' Said inner Sakura…or thought…whatever. Anyway, they walked to the Hokage tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

So they where walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office. The two ninjas standing guard let them pass, and of course, Naruto barged in yelling "Obaa-chan" which earned him a swift punch, knocking him back a few feet. Kakashi looked down at the dazed boy and said, "You know, you should have learned by now" "I dunno. I kind of like him like this" Said Sasuke as he lightly kicked Naruto in the head waking him up.

"Dattebayo," Naruto said in a low voice while grasping the back of his head in pain. "Come ON Tsunade! Cant you take a joke!"

"Would you just get in here! This is important!" Tsunade said going ani-mad. (My word for anime mad) They all filed in, wondering what the big news was.

Tsunade pushed a button on her desk which activated the speaker also on her desk. "Shizune, your lesson is over. Get in here" She said into the speaker. Moments later the black haired bodyguard came in with an annoyed look on her face. "You don't have to be so rude," She said. She looked back through the door way. "Come on. You don't have to be shy," She said through it with a smile on. Out of the door way came a blushing Hinata with Tonton in her arms.

"H-hello N-N-Naruto-K-Kun" She said, shy as ever.

"Hi Hinata! I didn't expect you to be here!" He said, not picking up on the blush

"I-I've been T-taking he-healing jutsu lessons from Shizune-sensei"

"Great! I bet you'll be an awesome medic. Plus you've got that cool Juken fighting style AND that byakugan" This of course making her blush deepen.

"Hum? Hey Hinata? Are you ok? Maybe you should lie down" He said with concern mistaking the blush for light headedness

"We don't have time for that!" Yelled Tsunade. "Look. You guys have to get the mission description and start right away!"

Kakashi looked at the already blushing Hinata and said, "Tsunade-sama, why don't you let Hinata go with them? This would be a good time to try out her healing skills and as Naruto said, she is very well rounded. She would make a good addition to the team, that is, if its ok with you guys"

"Awesome! Hinata is a great ninja, and one of my precious people." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"As long as we can actually start I'll say yes." Sasuke said, starting to get impatient.

"Finally! Another girl on the team!" Sakura yelled with excitement.

"Ok Tsunade. Looks like it's settled. Why don't you tell us what this mission is all about?"

"Ok. This mission will be done in two parts. The first will just be research' Naruto frowned 'and the second will be field work in neutral territory in between the fire country and Sound. It turns out Naruto has a couple of living siblings and- But that's all Naruto heard. He began to sway and his heart started to beat fast. He saw memories of himself getting shunned by the rest of the village. The pain of getting beaten for seemingly no reason at every turn, and the anger as people laughed at his dreams. He had siblings? What if his siblings thought of him as a monster, like most of the village, or dead? What if his siblings had gone through the same torment he had? It was too much for him. He just shut off and passed out.

"NARUTO!" Everyone shouted and rushed to him. Except Sasuke who just looked at him. "Yup. I definitely like him better like this." (Sasuke you bustard!)

0000000000000000000000

"Whoa….. I had the strangest dream!" Naruto said, as he was waking up. The scene was the Hokage's office around midday. "What was it about?" Asked a bored as hell Kakashi. The only one in the office who didn't look board was Hinata who was blushing like crazy! She was looking at Naruto without his shirt on, trying to push un-Hinata like, hormone made, thoughts out of her head. (And wasn't doing very well) If your wondering why Naruto's abs where on display, It's because shortly after he passed out, Shizune suggested he get more air, easer, by taking his shirt off.

"Well first, Obaa-chan said I have siblings, then I saw a flashback of Hinata's fight. 'cept this time, when the fight started, Hinata threw a collar around Neji's neck and started whipping him yelling, 'say my name btch!' and then, Neji and Lee did a duet of that "I'm to sexy" song and THEN-

"Naruto' Tsunade interrupted, 'that first part of your "dream" with the siblings, was real. You have a blood-related sister and what could be thought of as a younger brother."

"Why….Why didn't I already know?" Naruto asked looking spaced out again.

"We didn't want one of our ninja going rouge on a world wide trip-especially with Akisuki after you."

"I've got a question.' Said Sasuke 'you said this mission had a low percentage of success. Why? If all we need to do is research."

"Maybe I should start at the beginning." She said looking royally pissed 'This shouldn't have taken so long'

"To tell you this story you will all be sworn to secrecy. In order to tell you this, you will need to know an S-class secret. If anyone finds out and I find out its one of you who told them, I will strip them of their ninja rank, and be dropped from the ninja program, permanently! Do I have your word? You wont tell anyone?' everyone nodded 'ok. Here goes.

"It all happened when the nine tailed fox attacked. The story you know, how the fox raged through the city, destroying all in its path, is true. Up until when the fourth showed up on Gamabuta. He couldn't beat the thing, so instead, he sealed it."

"Wait a minute! How would it make a difference if he sealed it in something? The monster can't get out." Sakura asked

"Not something Sakura, someone. The Shiki Fujin seal had some conditions. One was the person used for summoning had to be born on that day and Two, the sealer must sacrifice himself. The only person in this entire village with the birthday of October, 10 is-

"Me" Naruto said with his head down.

All the genin gasped.

"Y-you had K-kyuubi sealed inside of you? From b-birth." Said Sakura

"Yeah Sakura-chan. But I think he's changed. He often says he wishes he could do that over. And he lends me some of his chakra."

"N-Naruto-kun. I…... I'm so s-sorry"

"Its ok Hinata-chan. Your one of the only people who ever showed me kindness. I'm grateful to have you as a friend" after he said this, he hugged her. She started blushing and put her head on his shoulder. 'Naruto-kun, I only respect you more'

"Even if he has a monster inside, he's still Naruto" Said Sasuke with a smile

"I'm not so sure" Sakura said pointing at him

'Oh, no. I was afraid of this' thought Tsunade.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked with a worried look and letting go of Hinata to her dismay.

"Kyuubi is inside Naruto, Doesn't that make Naruto a monster' Sakura was pointing at Naruto' The Kyuubi attack killed my dad! That means…..Y-you" She had tears in her eyes and was backing up to Sasuke. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, just because Naruto has Kyuubi inside of him doesn't make him resp-'

"NO! You don't know no what its like to loose a loved one!"

"Do you know what its like to never have met them?" Said Naruto

"At least you have someone left" Said Sasuke also annoyed by Sakura's response.

"Sakura-san! I'm surprised at you!" Said Hinata, with new found courage.

"Sakura, we haven't covered seals yet so you only know the basics of what they taught you in the academy, but Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi the have no effect on each other."

'**She mistook me for you? That's almost an insult!' said kyuubi snickering in his mind**

'Oh shut up you stupid fox' Said Naruto already busy with the outside of his mind.

"O-ok I'm sorry Naruto" Said Sakura.

"Its ok, Sakura-chan" he said.

"Ok, back to the story' Tsunade started 'Naruto even the story you know was slightly altered. When the Kyuubi was being sealed by the 4th and the Death god, they ran into a problem. There just wasn't enough room in Naruto to put the Chakra in.' She saw the confused looks. 'Ok then, let me give you a crash course in sealing. You see, Chakra wise, Humans are huge, five times the size of the village. Normally, we wouldn't have that huge chakra capacity, but we have something that gives us an edge over beasts. Free will. The free will to train until we drop, or the free will to protect the people you love. It expands our chakra exponentially. But it can only have an impact on your chakra in times where free will is all you have at the moment. In Naruto's case, The Kyuubi chakra comes out, is Sakura's case, that second personality giver her strength. Still, despite the huge chakra capacity of humans, there was simply to much chakra to seal. So a shadow clone of Naruto was made to put the rest of the chakra into. As you can imagine, a simple clone has much less fortitude then a person, but that was changed when the Kyuubi went in. You see, unlike Naruto, it wasn't the Kyuubi itself sealed into this clone. It was just Chakra, and there was no seal. The Kyuubi chakra fused with this clone making it a living, breathing, person that wouldn't go away in one punch. However, there was a couple of drawbacks. One was that the chakra morphed his body. He had fur all over his body in the same color Naruto has hair. He also had a white patch in the middle. He also sprouted fox ears on his head, actual whiskers, and oddest of all, two tails. (yeah that's right! Bet you never thought of the similarities between Naruto and Tails) He sill however could walk on two feet, and had a human mind that was powered by the Kyuubi. Now, think of all the pain Naruto has gone through. Now imagine how much worse it would be if he looked like that.' Every one knew it'd be much worse then it was. "So we sent him to a world where Human-animal hybrids and humans lived together and chakra doesn't exist. After you find the location of Naruto's sister, you 5 will be heroes, praised everywhere as the first ninjas to go to another world. As for your sister, our ninjas and Anbu will handle it. You just focus on your little brother."

"Little brother? I thought you said he was made at the same time as I was born." Asked Naruto, trying to take in everything that had been said.

"Well, he is still a clone so he used to mature a lot slower then you do. The first 4 years of his life, the chakra didn't let him grow for some reason, so right now, he's only 8…….Oh, and one more thing, he doesn't know he is from our world. We bribed a man of power in their world to say he killed the boy's parents." Tsunade finished.

"That's terrible! Does that mean he's been living a lie? And he's only eight? That poor little boy…" Said Sakura, with worry.

"First things first. Go down stairs to the Hokage library of records. You will find more about your sister there."

The Genin left the room only leaving Kakashi and Tsunade.

"You know, you still didn't tell Naruto the full story" Said Kakashi, monotone as usual.

"I know, but if he knows that he'll be crushed" She answered.

"I think Naruto already has a big sister" Said Kakashi as he left.

_000000000000000000000000000000_

If you were to go into the library of records at 12:45 PM that day, you would see 4 genin and a jounin reading scrolls as big as they were. Each scroll had a picture, name, and birth date of the person on it. Scroll after scroll was littered throughout that section as each of the ninjas worked in silence.

After about an hour, a single voice was heard.

"Ano…..N-Naruto-kun? I th-think I found your clan…." Said Hinata, as she blushed at the naked baby picture of Naruto that was on the scroll.

"Really Hinata-chan! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He yelled as he ran to her and looked over her shoulder and saw the picture.

"Hey, how'd you know that's me?" Naruto said looking at the picture

"Well…..The birth day it has on here says October 10……And you have the same B-blond h-hair and b-b-blue eyes" She said blushing that Naruto's head was so close to hers.

By now, every one had gathered around the scroll.

"Awwwww. You were such a cute baby!" Said Kakashi, pinching Naruto's cheek.

"…..Shut up" He said going Ani-mad.

"Ok. So we just have to go back a few years….." Said Kakashi as he trailed his finger up the list, going back. For 6 years (IN THE LIST! IT DIDN'T TAKE THEM SIX YEARS TO READ IT!), they saw the people of Naruto's clan, which was aptly named, Kitsune. Meaning it was the fox clan. So after they were six years before Naruto's birth, they saw a picture of a girl with the same piercing blue eyes as Naruto and blond hair tied up in a long red tube in the back and in the front, her hair arched forward like Ino's.

"That's her right?" Asked Naruto, seeing the resemblance.

"Looks like it" said Sasuke.

"Alright. Lets go tell Hokage-sama we found her." Said Sakura

"I'm one step closer to finding my family." Said Naruto as they filed out of the large room.

000000000000000000000000

"So this is her?" Asked Tsunade. The gang was back in her office waiting to find out how they were going to break the laws of time and space to get to another world. Anyway, Tsunade was looking at the picture that they took from the scroll with Naruto's family.

"Alright, we'll find out more about her as you guys find Naruto's brother"

"um Tsunade?... How should I say this... How are we going to break the laws of time and space to teleport to another world?" Asked Kakashi. He was getting slightly interested and had finally put his book down.

"Well, Naruto's clan was the one to perfect that smoke-teleport jutsu. (You know. The one the ANBU always use) If anyone will know it's them" Said Tsunade,

answering Kakashi's question.

"But Hokage-sama, Naruto's clan is long dead. How will we find out from them?" Asked Sakura

"Well, Sakura, you see, Naruto's clan were great inventors. They pioneered in technology that, given the right time, could revolutionize the way we all live. Sadly, they all died in the Kyuubi attack. But, just in case something happened to their clan, they made a shrine in the woods that only an Uzumaki can enter. They wanted their inventions to out live them. This shrine, however, was made before the village of sound was, so, right now, its in neutral turf in between. We are almost certain they made a teleportation device. This shrine is your mission objective." Finished Tsunade. "Now get ready. You are to leave as soon as possible."

"HAI!" Said the 5 Konoha nins.

000000000000000

20 miles from the Konoha border:

"Ok, kids. We should be coming up on the target." Said Kakashi.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. "Yeah?" "Do you know why we haven't me any sound nins?" "I think I know. This is neutral terrain. If the sound sent ninja here, it would make Konoha feel threatened and fight them here." "oh. But I thought a fight with Konoha is what Oruchimaru wanted." "Well I don't know. Maybe he's not ready for a war yet"

Suddenly, Kakashi came to a big rock in a large meadow. This bolder had a spiral symbol on it with a small blue crystal in the center.

"well, how do we get in?" Asked Sasuke. "I think I know. Naruto come here." Naruto walks to the front of the Spiral. "Place your finger on the crystal." Said Kakashi.

"Well, ok but I don't see how that would move a giant rock." Answered Naruto.

Naruto placed his finger on the blue crystal and a large flash of blue light quickly turned on, blinding them all.

"ARG! I cant see!" Yelled Sasuke, clutching his eyes.

"Me neither!" Yelled Naruto. He was right in front of the stone when it was drenched in light so his eyes would be useless for a little bit. He was also trying to run back to his companions but trips.

"Oof- waaaaah mnnnnnnn" yelled Naruto as he tripped and landed. He landed on some thing soft, about his size, and…….Purple? Hey his eyes were starting to come back!

Any Way, if your still confused, I'll just tell you what happened. As the bright flash happened, everyone but Kakashi was blinded. Naruto, startled, ran back to where he was, Unknown that a certain white-eyed, Naruto loving, konoichi had moved to where he was to get a better look. He ran back, bumped into her, fell on her, and accidentally kissed her. (the "Oof" is for bumping into her, the "waaaaaah" is for falling, the "mnnnnnn" is for kissing)

As everyone's eye sight started to return, Naruto and Hinata saw themselves kissing. (YAY!) Naruto quickly got off of her. Now he mistook her blush for anger ( come on, people! He has been with Sakura for most of his ninja career. The only "blush" I can see Sakura having in font of Naruto is the one right before she upper-cuts him into the next state!) And hoped he hadn't killed her. Naruto kept waving his arms around yelling "I'm sorry!" over and over, despite the fact that she had fainted.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, what should we do?" Asked Sakura

"Well, that finger print crystal probably stopped any traps that might have been set to protect this place from ninjas outside of the Kitsune clan. Naruto, pick her up so we can go in."

Naruto obliged. He hadn't disliked the kiss at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and still asleep Hinata were in a triangular shaped room that had a low shelf that had inventions, what their names were, and what they did were unruly shelved on each one. Naruto had found a chair to put Hinata in, while he "tested" some of the more devious inventions on Sasuke.

"COME ON SASUKE! I JUST WANT TO TRY THIS ON YOU!"

Naruto had what looked like a green pistol with a plate on the end. It was called an emotion controller. Naruto wanted to see Sasuke as a happy-go-lucky flower boy.

"NOOO! I MUST STAY BROODING AND COOL!" Yelled Sasuke in response.

Sasuke decided that the only way to avoid looking like an idiot was to fight fire with fire. He grabbed hold of the biggest invention he could find without bothering to read what it did. It looked like a rifle with a green barrel tip and was silver. He fired it at Naruto, drenching him from head to toe in (wouldn't you know it?) ramen.

Naruto grabbed the rifle as tears began to fall from his eyes. He put the rifle back, not wanting to anger whatever merciful god made the instrument, and tried to find that insta-ramen off. After he was fully dry, he saw a new invention. It looked like a microwave with a silver box on top and panel not unlike the blue one they saw outside, except this one had a hand on it and was bigger. What confused him was the description. 'Chao maker. Uses your DNA to make a Chao'. Naruto's curiosity got the best of him as he put his hand on the panel. A flash was flashed inside the silver box and a little ting was heard. Naruto opened the small door, not knowing what to expect. As the smoke cleared, a large orange, blue, and yellow egg. He took the egg and looked at it all over.

"So we can have breakfast now?" As if the egg was afraid of being eaten, it started to shake

"Ne, Hinata-chan? What's going on?" Naruto asked, not knowing if he should be scared or not. "I th-think its hatching!" She answered.

POP!

A small animal that looked like it had an eggplant for a head busted out of the top of the egg and started to fly around the room. Just like the description said, it had a strange resemblance to Naruto. On its head, there were two small fox ears poking out of blond, spiky hair and his body was a bright orange. He had two large blue eyes and a small fox tail. "CHAO!" it shouted as it finished flying and landed in Naruto's hair. Everyone looked at Naruto for about five seconds.

**Three….. two….. one**

'what?'

"HEY! That thing was so cute! I want one!"

"Are they useful in battle?"

"Maybe they can hold my novels for me!"

As everyone pushed themselves to the machine, Naruto was thrown to the side. His new found Chao, stood next to his face and tried to push him back to his feet but to no avail.

"chao…" it said in defeat and sat next to him.

Hinata walked over to the dazed Naruto. "Ano, Naruto-kun are you o-ok?"

"Sure Hinata-chan. You're the only one who didn't run up to push me to the side! Thanks. Hey want to see my little um…."

"Chao" Said the creature.

"Right that" Finished Naruto.

"O-ok N-Naruto-kun"

As they sat down, a question came to Hinata's mind. "Naruto-kun, what's his name?"

"I haven't decided yet. Do you have any ideas?" Hinata's blush deepened (ok, just think that whenever Hinata is around Naruto, she has a blush.) this was like how she imagined them naming a child. Ok, so it was in a nice house instead of a cave, but hey, same Naruto. "Well he l-looks l-like you Naruto-k-kun" "Hey,' he said unusually quiet, 'I just noticed, your blushing…." Hinata sat with her mouth agape. Was he getting closer? Is that a blush on his face?

BOOM!

Both Naruto and Hinata spun around, making a small spiral appear over their little chao. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood there just blinking. They had black dust covering half of them and the invention that makes chao was no where to be seen. (The thing exploded people!)

"HAHHAHAHA! Serves you right!" Naruto Said as he flipped over laughing.

"GRRRRR…….narUTO!" re, Naruto had nothing to do with the thing exploding, but it sure wasn't her fault (coughyesitcoughwascough sorry, I'm allergic to bull sh!t) good thing Kakashi held her back.

Sasuke was embarrassed. He wanted to change the subject. Quickly. Look, can we just go?

"uhhh, fine." Kakashi walked over to the portal on the other side of the room. It was a large circular ring with insignias on the sides and a panel to the right. He read the description. 'Far gate (SO not copywrited). Got to parallel universes."

"So how do we work it when we don't know where Naruto's brother is?" Asked Sasuke.

"Maybe it has some sort of password……ICHA-ICHA!" Nothing happened.

"1 3 54zk3'5 1337 5k177z," Shouted Sakura. (and no, that's not just random letters and numb3rs. If you can get it right in a REVIEW, you will see a sneak-peak at the next chapter! And a cookie)

Everyone looks at Sakura. "It's a fangirl thing" She replied to the stairs.

"Ohhhh" Said everyone now understanding. Except Sasuke, that is. "God, I hate fangirls"

"beep, beep, beep password accepted"

"NANI?" Naruto shouted. "Well what were you thinking of, Ramen?" Asked Sakura. "Maybe…….yes" Naruto was now imitating Hinata's finger poke gesture, making her giggle. 'huh? I've never heard Hinata's laugh…… I like it when she laughs' thought Naruto.

"beep, beep, beep. Pick a universe you wish to visit or a specific item or person you wish to find"

"N-Naruto-kun's b-brother," said Hinata.

"beep, beep, beep present DNA identification"

Sasuke plucked a hair from Naruto, making him wince, and put it on the panel.

'that's right, puny flesh bags. Do as I say and get used to it because one day I will get out of this putrid and cramped yet homey machine I will-

"You're ganna what?" asked Naruto.

"Beep, beep, beep I said nothing…….." ' curse a robots inability to keep thoughts to himself'

"Heard that too."

"Beep, beep, beep goddamnit!"

"Can we please just go through you to that other universe" asked Sakura.

"Ano, p-please Mr. Robot, s-sir, may we pwease got th-through you' she looks up at him showing the cwutest puppy-dog eyes you will never see. 'pwease?" This was all Hinata, just for the record. Everyone just watched her with a sweat drop. ('Cept Naruto)

"Beep, beep, beep well aren't you just the cutest thing? There just may be some hope for you humans and-

"AHHHH! HELP!"

Everyone looks back to see Sasuke with his head in a vacuum jumping back and forth. Everyone just burst out laughing while Sakura went to help him out yelling, "54zk3 1 wi11 h31p y0u" or something like that. I'm not to good in fangirl.

"beep, beep, beep, never mind, look, here's the universe you want just leave and take vacuum –face with you." A light green (not blue) aura came up in the far gate.

"Grrrrr, I'm going to destroy you when I get back" growled Sasuke

"beep, beep, beep, you cant or you will lose all ability to travel to different worlds" and then the robot stuck its tongue at Sasuke.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Did that thing just- "No time lets go" Kakashi and Sakura pushed Naruto and Sasuke through the far gate and Hinata just ran after them.

"beep, beep, beep, stupid flesh bags"

Our heroes now had a huge feeling of rushing until they finally landed knocking them out.

AS Hinata woke up a bit later she saw the snoozing Naruto-like chao in her arms. She saw they were in some kind of garden with other, more plain like chaos and her companions snoring.

"Hey! Who are you!" She turned not knowing who to expect.

Can I get a CLIFF!

Ok, My first Naruto fic. Plz review. If you don't my hopes and dreams will be crushed. Great now I'm not getting any. But I wasn't kidding about my sneak-peak thing.

And right now I am holding a vote to see the little naru-chao's name. here are your choices:

1.Naru

2. ramen

3. naru-chao

4. tell me one in a review and I will add it.

But please be a little strict I don't want zomg! 4w50m3 fi(! 1337! And I do take requests.

This hole section is part of the story. Just to you rule enforcers


	2. Meanwhile

OK, Time for chapter 2. Just so you know, I didn't give myself much time to plan for this one so it might be not as good as my first chapter. And now my funny skit between me Naruto and Hinata/ a crude attempt at humor/ a disclaimer.

Me: Oi, Hinata; Naruto!

Hinata / Naruto: Yes?

Me: Could we do the disclaimer to get- hey wait a minuet.

Hinata / Naruto: What?

Me: Hmmmmmm…….. DIE IMPOSTER!!! (Jumps on "Hinata" and starts to strangle "her")

A poof is herd and Hinata turns out to be a shadow clone of Naruto.

Me: Naruto! Where the hell is Hinata?

Naruto: Uhhh, out buying sweet bean candy. My treat.

Me: (completely ignoring the fact that he is sweating bullets and I'm crying) you never treat me to food (stops crying; eyes turn red creeping Naruto out) DIE!!!!!! (Starts beating on "Naruto" until he turns out to be a shadow clone and poofs out of existence)

Me (again): What?! Where are you guys?!

Scene changes to Naruto and Hinata sitting on a window pane kissing, in front of the sunset. Scene changes back to me.

Me: (looks off screen for a few seconds) Well, it's what I wanted. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, the god, Kishi-Moto owns him and his whole franchise I just own this fanfic. I don't own Sonic either. Naka-san owns him. Both are doing a great job but………………. NaruHina / TailsCream fans unite!! MORE NARUHINA / TAILSCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And there's my disclaimer! Hope you enjoy my fic. Just for reference, Deidara is a girl. I started this fic before I found out he wasn't. Not really. I just think Akisuki needs at least one girl.

A single tear ran down Tails' face as he looked at his parent's grave. He put down his bouquet of flowers in front of his mothers grave and started talking to her as if she was still alive. "Hey mom, what's up? I got these flowers for you. I don't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I got a bunch. I know the flower vender. He's a sweet old man. I wish you could have met him." He walked over to his dad's grave and put down his other, less fragrant, invention in front of his father's grave stone. "Look at this dad," He said. "This will give the world free energy. By making a controlled atomic explosion, here,' he points to the back of the invention 'it absorbs the atomic energy and stores it in these chambers." As he finished his description, he set it in front of the stone. Everyone told him he was such a good mechanic/ inventor/ scientist because his father was just as smart, if not smarter. Everyone who didn't freak out about his two tails were impressed- more like astounded- that an 8-year-old was so smart. He loosened the black tie he was wearing slightly and sat down. Unknown to him though, he was being watched by not one, but two sets of eyes.

Cream p.o.v.:

As I watched him at the grave stone, my heart began to beat fast. I had always admired Tails ever since I met him in the first attack on station square.

FLASHBACK

I was shivering. I didn't know what was going on. I was in my room of the modest apartment that I live in. After a glance out of the window, I was thankful for my condo apartment on the top floor. Water had risen up at least 20 stories. I ran her eyes over the cityscape seeing that a lot of buildings were collapsed or toppled. Then, I laid my eyes on the most frightening thing I've ever seen. A giant serpent that looked like it was made of water except for the giant brain in its head. I screamed at the top of my lungs and hid. But no one was home to comfort me. My parents had gone out before the attack started, and now I could only hope they were ok.

After a while of hiding, I got up the courage to look again. Someone had to be doing some thing about the monster. As I looked out of my window, I saw a tiny, gold dot flying around the monster. They were fighting and it looked like the "dot" was winning. And then, after awhile of the "dot" flying through the serpent's head it roared in pain and disintegrated into the water. At first I thought it was beaten and cheered. But then, the monster rose up out of the water right in front of my apartment building! I was scared speechless. The "dot" disappeared for a second and then flew over to the new fight scene. The "dot" turned out to be a golden hedgehog with blazing red eyes. At first, he scared me with those red eyes, but then I remembered a story about a hedgehog that saved the day a lot around here. I always thought he was blue though. The monster kept trying to shoot him with different types of lasers but he dodged them all. But, one stray shot hit my building on the story below me in a flash of red light. I screamed again, which must have gotten thee hedgehog's attention, because he saw me and gasped. "Tails' he yelled, 'There's still a girl in that building!"

"What?! Really? Alright! I'm on it Sonic! You just worry about Chaos!" There was a pause and then a flying, two tailed, fox that looked about my age taped on my window and tried to tell me to stand back. I got his message and went to the far side of my room. What he did next, I didn't expect. He tried to open the window, but couldn't. It only opens from the inside and I was too afraid to go to the window. The building shook again from another stray shot. I screamed again and huddled into a corner.

The fox flew back a couple of feet and crashed threw my flimsy window at top speed. He was cut in many places and bruised as well. He knelt down in front of me, and put a hand on my shoulder, and in the nicest voice I had ever heard, he said "Hey, don't be afraid. Everything's ganna be okay." Just hearing that, made me feel better, but as the building shook a final time before it started to fall, I was once again to scared to move. "oh, no!" He yelled as the building started to fall over, so he picked me up "bridal style" and flew me out the window. After we flew for awhile, I noticed he was sweating. When I asked him what was wrong, he replied that he wasn't used to flying for so long. When he noticed I was blushing from his touch, he said something I could never have found out on my own.

"You know,' he said 'I bet you could fly with those big ears of yours. You're also really light." "Really?" I asked. I told him that the reason we moved to Station Square is because there was prejudice against rabbits with long ears in our old village. "Well, that's just wrong" he said "But if you can learn how to fly, I bet they'll all be jealous!" "Hey, you're right! My name's Cream by the way" I replied "I'm Miles, but everyone calls me Tails"

"Now, let's see if you can fly."

END FLASH BACK

I sat with my back to the grave stone I was hiding behind and breathed a sigh. I started poking my fingers together as I thought of me and Tails.

Now to the other pair of eyes:

As the madman known as the self proclaimed future ruler of station square-turned-robotnik land, watched the two-tailed hero greave, he thought that this was the perfect chance to kill him, weaken Station square's resistance from him, and crush his enemy's spirits in one, foul swoop. He moved his hover chair

toward Tails, alerting him of the man's presence.

Tails knew who his stalker was before he turned around. "Egg-man!" He shouted "what do you think you're doing here? Get the heck away from my parent's graves!"

Egg-man sneered. "Tails, now doesn't it seem obvious why I'm here? You're supposed to be some kind of genius, but you can't figure out the simple fact that I want to kill you."

Egg-man mocked his intellect, but didn't hurt Tails' pride. "Aw, come on Egg-head, to tired of getting beaten by Sonic that you came to find me? Or do you just need some thing to take out your anger on?" Oh, that had to hurt!

"Enough! You should respect the man who's about to kill you."

"Man? I thought you were a big, red egg!"

Robotnik just "hmphed" and flew his egg-craft behind a small hill. He came back with two drills welded to the front of the craft and the long side armor plates.

"Say hello, Tails, to the Egg-Hornet mock 2!" Robotnik then laughed as if he had just said the funniest thing in the world.

"I don't see the difference. How's this one different from mock one?" Tails' attention was grabbed. He knew he was in for a fight. Tails had been teaching himself a martial art of his own design. It used a combination of traditional karate, kung-fu, and the death-grip along with his two tails, and a bit of Sonic's brake-dance style. Still, he could never let go his love of all things mechanical and wanted to see this new death machine. Still, he had no doubt he could dispose of it.

"This is the difference!" egg-man pushed a button on the panel and the robot started to change. The side armor plates turned into legs as they dropped below the craft and the drills were extended into arms, also dropping below the craft.

"And, to finish it off!" another button was pressed to split the left drill three ways to reveal some kind of cannon. The cannon charged an electric bolt, ready to fire. Last but not least, the craft itself was now shielded in reinforced glass. Egg-man definitely learned from his past mistakes.

Truth be told, Tails was a bit unnerved at the sight of the machine. It definitely looked more imposing then when it was hovering in the air. Still, he had to take it out. If that machine could beat him, then beating Sonic wouldn't be that much harder.

Cream was scared. She new she should have run when she saw egg-man come, but was too worried about Tails. She cursed her fright and inability to rush to Tails' side. She hoped he could beat it on his own.

"Chao" Cheese said over her shoulder.

"I know Cheese. He'll be ok, don't you worry." She put her chao back on her shoulder to watch the battle that was about to take place.

A silence seemed to take the grave yard as the two combatants starred each other down.

"Enough! DIE!" Egg-man shouted as he fired his electric cannon. Tails jumped over it, but it managed to hit his free energy machine.

'well, so much for the solution to the energy crisis.'

The egg robot charged to try and hit the now grounded Tails with its right arm-drill. Tails jumped and landed on the robots shoulder. He tried a reverse windmill kick to the glass to try and shatter it. As his foot landed and he cried out in pain. The glass had an electric current running through the outer most layers. The electricity was now going through his body setting his nervous system on fire. It was all Tails could do to recoil his leg and fall face first into the ground.

"Nice try, rodent. You won't use the same trick again!" Egg-man shouted.

Both Tails and Cream were completely afraid. Egg-man was fighting Tails and actually winning! This just didn't and shouldn't happen, yet somehow, someway it was. All those times egg-man attacked and lost meant nothing.

Tails got up slowly, breathing hard. He coughed up a little blood and wiped his mouth. He cleared his mind and thought. These things always had a weakness. Egg-man got so railed up about how his latest invention would kill Sonic and his pals and destroy station square, that he made a mistake. Tails looked the walking robot up and down. Then he realized something. The legs. That's it! The current couldn't run through the bottom, because it would short out the legs! If he could break it there, he might crack the glass just enough to divert the flow of electricity. Still, the glass is three inches and reinforced. If he had more time, he could've thought of many ways to crack the glass. Sadly, when Egg-man noticed he wasn't paying attention to his banter, he sent waves of missiles at Tails.

Tails gasped for a second and then started dodging each missile. A cartwheel flip to the right, then a jump back to the left. He was ok for now, but he couldn't keep this up forever. Tails tried running to his left to get out of the hail of missiles, but an explosion caused by a near missing missile hitting one of the older graves and uncovering the natural gas around the coffin. The explosion sent Tails' back on the ground hard.

As Egg-man stopped his missile assault, Cream gasped. She was so scared. Tails, who she thought invincible, had just been beaten and was likely going to die. She didn't want to think about it, but she had a choice. If she tried to help, she would most likely die along with him, but if she did nothing, could she live with herself?

"Mua-ha-ha-ha!! You're beaten, Tails. Did you really think you could beat me alone? Hey, I'm in a good mood. If you beg for your life –just like your parents did- and help me kill Sonic, I just might spare your life," Egg-man offered.

Tails POV

I hated that man with all my soul right then. Not only had he insulted my own parents, but he wanted me to kill my best friend for what? False hopes probably. Something in me snapped. No, not just snapped, completely combusted. In the seconds before I lost consciousness, I could feel my temperature sky rocketing. Like Egg-man had fired a missile straight into my heart. It hurt, but at the same time………I don't know, I…..Liked it. It was like the feeling that a soldier gets after he sees his first kill. He thinks how could I do this, but inside he…….

Normal POV

Tails saw red. He got up. His right arm was hanging loosely hanging obviously broken, when many crackling noises were herd coming from his arm. Like as if someone was cracking their knuckles into a voice amp, and his arm was healed. Tails' eyes and fur both turned red and an almost liquid red outlined his body. Lastly, he seemed to grow another tail, made out of that same red thing. He slowly raised his head and sent Robotnick a glare that rivaled Shadow's. Robotnick was now thinking he should finish up this fight now that Tails changed form. If he knew anything about Sonic and his annoying friends, is that when they change forms, Its usually a bad thing for him.

He sent his robot flying at Tails, drill arm extended, when the machine stopped as if he just hit a mountain. He peered over the edge of his mech. to see something that terrified him. What happened was Tails had caught the drill with one hand. Tails face twisted into that of one who enjoys violence and slaughter. A blood-lusting smile twisted its sick way onto Tails' face as his now red pupils drained. Tails had full intention about introducing Robotnick to his maker. With one swift pull, he pulled of the entire arm. Spun once, and hit Egg-man with the blunt end. The mech. flew to the side before it recoiled and feel over. Tails dropped the arm and what looked like disappeared and reappeared on top of the glass, facing egg-man. Egg-man screamed at the top of his lungs as Tails smashed his head through the reinforced glass, and gave one of his newly acquired, sick and twisted smiles. But instead of just ending his life by claw, Tails pushed a certain button labeled "self destruct" and jumped back.

It was to be admired that Robotnick didn't go insane when he saw the monster that had Tails captured in puppet strings. He knew what to do, at least for now. If he ejected, he'd have to face Tails again. In this state, he would probably die, still, if he did nothing, he would most certainly die of the explosion. He didn't have much time to ponder this; the countdown was at 6 now. Egg-man punched in numerous codes. "voice command required" his computer said. 3 seconds! "EJECT!" egg-man yelled. His chair broke through the glass just as the bombs exploded. The explosion just barley missed him as his parachute extended. He had no control to where the wind would take him now, but he prayed it was away from the battle field. No suck luck, as he landed only feet from his now useless mech. Awaiting Tails' smiling face.

Tails brought retractable claws out of his right had three inches long, effectively tearing the ends of the glove to ribbons. He started his approach as Robotnick hid behind his chair. Only 2 yards away, now. As he was at arms length, he heard a voice. It seemed far off but it penetrated the shell that kept his sanity down. His eyes grew hazy and he no longer sported that toothy grin that would send shivers down anyone's spine. Also, just at the right time, his arm moved, still striking Robotnick, but in a much less deadly place.

As the red haze surrounding him disappeared, Robotnick got up, and ran as fast as he could back to his base. He had work to do. As for Cream, who drove the monster out of Tails with her voice, ran to him. She was partly scared at what she had seen, but Tails was still her friend and crush. She looked Tails over, seeing any injuries he had sustained were disappearing in a small red haze. (Review my story!!!!!!!)

"Chao?" Cheese said in a questioning tone.

"We have to take care of him, Cheese" Cream answered.

"Ch-chao?" Cheese asked.

"There's a lake nearby, lets take him there." Cream decided, and with determination on her face, she tried to lift him up, but to no avail.

"Cheese, could you please…..You know" Cheese asked.

"chao, chao" Cheese answered, knowing what she meant. Cheese made a weak tornado (I'm taking all her powers from sonic battle) and levitated Tails on it. As they walked to the lake, Cream felt good, helping Tails, but she wished she had helped him fight. After Emerl (again, sonic battle. To those of you who watch sonicx, you know him as Gemel. Stupid translation screw ups.) taught her how to fight, she had progressed a lot on her own. She couldn't have beaten Robotnik by herself, but she could have helped. They were on the shore of the lake now. The water looked beautiful as the moon reflected it's haunting and sorrowful dim light on it. People would remember a trip to a place like this forever. In the distance, a waterfall could be heard, always moving, never stopping or giving up. She just now realized how tired she was. She moved up next to Tails and thought, 'a small nap wouldn't hurt'

Elsewhere:

On a cliff out side of the mystic ruins, a blue hedgehog was banging his fist on the door of a cottage/ workshop.

"Come on Tails! I don't have anywhere to stay!" Said he.

No answer.

"Must not be home." 'He said he'd be at the graveyard. I'll go look there. Maybe he'll just give me the house key'

So Sonic ran off to see if he could find Tails.

At the grave yard:

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" As Sonic looked around, he saw what looked like a battle field. Graves were destroyed, there were gaping holes in the ground, and there were giant robot parts all over the place. Sonic whipped out his cell phone and speed dialed Knuckles' number.

"Hey! Knux!' Sonic shot the phone away from his ear as Knuckles screamed out a distinct "Do you know what time it is?" "Listen, Knux, I think something's happened to Tails. Come to the grave yard, and see for your self."

Sonic nodded once and hung up the phone. 'May as well look around until he gets here.' So Sonic sped off and looked all over. Eventually he came to the lake where Tails and Cream were sleeping. Cream had moved in her sleep, and was hugging Tails like a teddy bear. He took out his cell again and took several pictures while trying to suppress laughter.

He ran back to Knux in the grave yard.

"I'd kill you for not waiting for me if Tails wasn't in danger, you know," Said a steamed Knuckles, shaking his fist at Sonic. "Tails isn't in danger, but take a look at this!" Sonic pulled out his cell for the third time and showed Knuckles the pictures he'd taken.

As Sonic showed him, his head lifted about 2 inches, his mouth hung open, and a fine red blush appeared on his cheeks and snout. "Aren't they a bit young for stuff like that?" He asked. "There just sleeping together- I mean just sleeping. Jeez chill Knuckles," He answered. "I know, but-'that's when Knuckles noticed something 'Let me see that," he said grabbing the cell. Knuckles has been fighting for a long time, and he knows the difference between being knocked out and sleeping, as he compared the pictures, he could tell that Tails wasn't just having a romantic night with Cream. Still, that fact would not stop Sonic from teasing him for the rest of his live.

"Are you done, Knux, 'cause I need my phone back."

"You idiot! Tails was knocked out! Remember all the derbies in the graveyard?"

Sonic just gasped for a second and then began to piece it all together. When he was at the point that Knuckles was, he dashed off back to the beach. "Sonic, wait up!" Called Knuckles behind him, trying to keep up. As Knuckles got there, he saw that he had woken them both up. Both Tails and Cream were blushing as Sonic showed them his pictures. As Knuckles got closer, he heard Sonic finish saying "I wonder what Amy would think it I showed these to her." Tails gasped. "NO! If you showed those to her, she'd keep bugging me about it! I'd never here the end of the lectures about how natural puberty is and how I should stay the young man I am!" Cream just blushed harder. Knuckles just hit Sonic on the head. "Ouch! Jeez! What was that for?" Sonic asked while rubbing his head. "For being stupid. Now I don't know what you guys are going to do, but stupid here woke me up and now I'm going to sleep." Knuckles rushes back to his cottage.

"Maybe I should go home as well. Sonic-san, could you give me a ride home?" Cream asked, taking glances at Tails. "Aww, me? Tails is a better pilot and besides' Sonic interrupts himself with a yawn 'I'm dead tired."

Tails tosses his house keys at him. "I'll take Cream. Take the spare bed and don't rip the mattress with your spikes." Sonic yawned again and started to walk off, to tired to retort.

As soon as Sonic was out of ear shot, she started to back away from Tails. "Cream? What's wrong?" Tails asked, a bit hurt. "A-are y-you…..you?" Cream asked. "Am I me? Of course I'm me. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well….," Said Cream looking at the floor, "You….. While fighting egg-men, You….. Changed...form" Tails looked confused. He thought he had blacked out during the fight. He didn't remember turning. "You mean like going super?" Tails asked. Cream lifted her head. "No….It was……evil," She said, saying that last word so low, Tails wouldn't have herd it if it weren't for his large, fox ears. "Well, I'm me now……," There was a silence as they looked into each others eyes. Both saw fear. Tails' fear was of his turning into something he's never heard of. He was obviously more powerful in this unnamed state, but another personality took over. Even if he literally wasn't himself, he would never forgive himself if his body hurt of killed anybody.

The long silence was broken when a loud screeching was heard. Both of the anthros looked to see a crow violently pecking at cheese. "CHAO!" Cheese yelled in pain. "Oh, no! Cheese! He must of gotten away from me!" Cream yelled in agony as the crow pecked her again. "Hey, wait!" Said Tails, as he saw a small golden chao heading at the crow at top speed. "Isn't that…… T.C.?" The Tails Chao waked the crow once and then spun around to face him. A glint appeared in the crow's eye as it grabbed Cheese in its talons. T.C. once again punched it at full speed. He then started to beat it in every direction with punches, head-butts, and tail whips. Eventually, the crow gave up and flew away, dropping Cheese. T.C. (short for Tails Chao if you're wondering) Caught Cheese in his stubby arms. He landed close to Cream while Tails ran up to them. "So, you about ready to go home yet?" Tails asked Cream through a smile. "Sure." She scooped up Cheese to both Chao's dismay. "I'll race you to the Tornado!"

To say Tails was frustrated was the understatement of the millennium. He worked through the night trying to find out what Cream was talking about. He took another sip of coffee and brought the mug down hard on the table. He stepped back on the black tile on the floor. "Terminal," He ordered "Scan item again. Record every molecule and brain wave. Look for any new bio-imperfects." 'Forty-eighth scan in progress. –Working, working- Impurities found. –Listing- Exhaustion, unliving biomass keeping back the feeling of exhaustion, hunger, frustration rising. –Listing complete-

"DAMN!" Tails yelled, as he threw his mug against the wall, effectively shattering it. "Hey! What did I tell you about cursing?" Tails looked up in surprise. He saw Sonic leaning against the door frame. "Sorry, Sonic. Its just that-" "Just nothen! You heard the computer, now come on down to the kitchen and have some breakfast and get some sleep afterwards. You've got bags under your eyes the size of Shadow's ego." Sonic left as Tails sighed in defeat. Working himself to death wasn't going to help him find out what was wrong with him. He walked out to the dining room to see a large bag on the wooden table. "Have a doughnut!" Yelled Sonic, as he bit into a blue-vanilla frosted one. It amazed Tails that Sonic and Tails' role of strict guardian and child could reverse themselves so quickly. "This fast food will be the death of you," Tails said matter-of-factly. "Nonsense!" Sonic said just before he threw the rest of the doughnut into his mouth and grabbed another. Tails knew as long as Sonic runs that fast he doesn't need to eat healthy. It would take a person 5 minutes of running to equal a second of Sonics running. He, on the other hand, could eat like him, but didn't. He preferred to live a healthier life style. "Were out of Papaya. I'll go to the chao garden and get some more." Tails said. "Ok. I'm going for my morning run. When you get back, get some sleep. Seriously, it'll do you good." Sonic said right before running out the door.

Tails yawned. It was a very nice day out. Not a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze to keep him cool. He was entering the Chao garden, only to be met by countless Chao running up to him. "No. I don't have any food. Shoo!" Tails said. His lack of sleep had put him in a bad mood. He plucked two of the largest papayas he found and started to walk back until he laid eyes on the oddest thing he had ever seen. A bunch of people, dressed in very odd clothing, were lying on top of each other. A girl dressed in a gray-tan Jacket was looking around. She seemed to attract the chao other then the one she had in her arms. Tails had never seen these people before, so, he decided that he would do the brotherly thing and ask their names.

"Hey! Who're you?" She spun around, surprised.

And another chapter done. Sorry it took so long. I lost my spell check and had to fight the evil monkey-man of the 9th dimension to get it back.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

JUST DO IT, DAMNIT! THIS WHOLE TIME I ONLY GOT 3 REVIEWS AND ONE WAS FROM MYSELF!


	3. The ninjas have landed kinda

Hello people! I'm so happy that you like my fic idea! Thanks for the reviews, reviewers and to those of you who didn't review, REVIEW!

But seriously, your reviews are very precious to me. They are the small pay out that writing fanfics give me. I'm sure no one really reads this, so, let me do the disclaimer and we can get started:

Look, if you lawyers are patrolling these websites, trying to find stories without disclaimers, you're even more pathetic then I thought. But just to make you sleep better at night, I don't own Naruto or the sonic series. To small for you? I DON'T OWN Naruto OR the Sonic series!!!!! That big enough for you?! Jeez.

Anyway, on with the story:

Hinata spun on her heel. As she stopped, facing 180 degrees from her original position, she dropped into her family fighting stance. She then looked up to see a small, waist high Kitsune. She dropped her stance, not knowing whether to be frightened or astonished. "Um….Hi." Said the fox-human hybrid. "uh…..um….h-hello…..Ano" Hinata stuttered, wide-eyed. "Uh." Tails rolled his eyes, "Look. It's just a second tail. It's not going to sprout a mouth and bite you." He said. It- He- That- Talked! And was apparently friendly. It also reminded her of a certain someone. The same golden-blond hair….um…..fur…… whatever! Not to mention the same piercing blue eyes. Hinata was awestruck. She was never more……well, I think she just invented a new emotion with this one. She did what her mind always does in such stressful situations. Shut off. She fainted, collapsed, passed out, and went black.

Now Tails was confused. No one had passed out at the sight of his extra tail in months. Either this girl, who was very pretty in a cute-girl-next-door kind of way, was extremely shy, she never had seen an anthro before, or some combination of the two. Well, he wasn't someone who would (review!) just leave a bunch of strangers out in the cold. Even though the "cold" Was actually one of the nicest places on Earth. It was only in those places that Chao could nest and live without an anthro or human to take care of them. He thought. Well, the least he could do was pull them off of each other.

He laid them next to each other in this order: Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. After he was done, he wiped his sweaty brow. "Man! These guys are heavy!" He took another look at their clothing as he sat on a small boulder. The only thing they had in common was a blue head band with a silver plate and a symbol shaped like a pointed spiral. He could of sworn he'd seen that mark before. Wait. One of them was coming to.

"Uh, my head." The oldest one with gray-silver hair and a mask covering half his face sat up and looked around. He looked on one side and saw that so called blind, blue haired girl blushing and smiling in her sleep. He looked to the other side to see that pink haired girl doing the exact same thing. "Good morning," Tails said, wanting to make a good impression. This man's lazy looking eye fell on him. "Hello. And you are?" He asked. "Call me Tails," I said with a smile. "Well Tails, I see you like to make adolescent girls' dreams come true," He said with what he guessed was a smile.

"Excuse me?" Tails asked, turning his head so his check was facing diagonally upward. "These two girls would kill to be asleep with the boys they're laying next to." Tails sighed. If they were that kind of girls, then he probably wouldn't hear the end of how cute he was. Not to mention the pulling on the ears and tails. "You only need to look out for this one," He said reading Tails' eyes and pointing to the pink haired girl next to him.

Said pink haired girl was now holding hands with the still asleep raven haired boy. Tails looked at the other girl who had a very dark sun tan all of a sudden (I'm making Tails completely oblivious to Hinata's blushes like Naruto) and was snuggling closer to the brightly dressed boy.

"Wait, so the girls aren't really sleeping?" Tails asked, wanting to confirm his thoughts. "Nope." Said the white haired adult now right in front of him. Tails yelled a little and fell back off the rock, face first. He got up, shook his head a little to scare away the stars circling around his head and looked back at him. "How'd you do that? Can you teach me?" Tails said, showing his eight-year-old side. "I don't th-" And that's when Kakashi caught site of Tails' second tail. "Ohhh. Maybe." He said figuring out who this kit was. 'I thought his eyes looked familiar. I wonder how much chakra he holds'

And now back to the semi-sleeping couples.

Well, contrary to what everyone was saying, Hinata was quite asleep. She was just having a very nice dream. As they both stirred, they turned their heads and opened their eyes to face each other. Their faces were 3 inches apart. "Hello Hinata," Naruto said, quieter and a bit more confused then usual. Hinata just deepened her blush. 'I'm not dreaming-not dreaming- not dreaming' She thought.

"How'd I get here?" Asked a slightly dazed Naruto. His eyes then met a blushing Hinata's. "Oh. hi, Hinata. Hey, you're kinda red. Maybe you should lay in the shade awhile." Suggested Naruto, who was very concerned. Lucky for Hinata, a loud chocking noise was sounded to their right. Kakashi giggled slightly but masked it with his pervert book.

"Sakura…..You're chocking me" Sasuke choked "…..Cant breath!...LET GO, DAMNIT!!!!" Yelled Sasuke as he pushed her off and stood up, blushing. "Oh, come on, Sasuke. It wasn't that bad!" Retorted Sakura. "That bad?! You were going to kill me!" Responded a still red Sasuke. "You know what I mean!" Pouted Sakura. "Whatever. Kakashi, do you know where we are?" Asked Sasuke who wanted to finish the conversation. "Well, it seemed the teleporter worked. As for what world we're on, I was hoping my new friend would tell us that…… And when are you going to start calling me sensei?"

Naruto, still lying next to Hinata, (Not thinking anything of it though. That's for later.) looked around. "What new friend, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh?" Asked Kakashi, only slightly looking up from his book. "Oh. He's in that tree." He stated. Tails had hid when Naruto started to come to.

Sasuke reacted first. He brought out a mini-net (which I'm surprised they don't use in the show) And threw it into the tree leaves. "AHHH!" Yelled Tails as he was trapped in the net. Sadly, it didn't stop there. Momentum made Tails fall backward and crash onto the ground.

"Sasuke, that, was unnecessary. I told you he was a friend." Said Kakashi, not looking up from his book.

"Impulse," Grunted Sas(Review!)uke in apology.

No one moved for about 5 seconds.

"WILL SOME ONE GET ME OUT OF THIS NET?!?!?!" Yelled Tails (and I don't blame him).

"um…uh….. Hai!" yelled Hinata as she ran to the net over Tails.

"Um, Hi. I'm Tails" Tails said, misunderstanding that when she said "Hai" it meant "yes".

"Hinata means "ok," But at least we know your name! I'm Sakura." Said Sakura, pointing to her nose. (That's a Japanese thing. When they introduce themselves, they point to their noses instead of their chest)

"And I'm Naruto!" Said Naruto, helping Hinata to cut the net."

After they finished getting Tails out of the net, Naruto pointed behind him. "The pervert is Kakashi, our sensei, and the baka-emo-prick is Sasuke." This got him a punch in the head from both Sasuke and Sakura."

Tails looked confused. Why would Sakura punch him to? So Hinata whispered in his ear. "Sakura-san has a huge c-crush on (review!) S-Sasuke-san, but so does most of th-the other girls in th-the village, a-and he feels no affection b-back"

"Ohhhh." Said Tails, understanding.

Tails took one last look at the bunch. Naruto was dazed, Hinata was trying to wake him up, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was leading a one-man-parade around Sasuke (who's temple was littered with popping veins) And Kakashi was giggling while he read his book.

Then Tails thought. "Well, how I see it, I have two options: 1, I could sneak away. 2, I could do the brotherly thing ant take them to my workshop."

For a while, Tails was leaning toward the former, but remembered his manners.

"Hey. Lets go to my house. You guys need a place to stay while you're here, right?" Tails asked, wondering what the consequences would be if these misfits would be under one roof. Oh, he hoped to god that they wouldn't touch his plane.

Kakashi closed his book "Alright, we appreciate it. Let's go, guys…… Guys?" He looked around at the scene in front of him.

"Uhh. Why do I have to baby-sit these brats?" He mentally asked himself

"Chao!" Said a little voice on his shoulder. He turned his head to see that little creature that had been created in the cave.

"Can you get their attention?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"Chao!" It said and raised up his hand in what Kakashi guessed was his way of giving thumbs up.

It then flew off his shoulder and made a large air show with twists, turns, and loop-de-loops. Unfortunately, no one was looking up to see him. So, he pulled out of nowhere, a fan with the kanji for "listen" on it (I'm giving that Chao the power to pull stuff from mid-air. And if you're wondering where he got the fan, the same place Amy gets her hammer.) And he proceeded to whack everyone across the cheek a few times. After his little rant, Naru landed on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Now that I have your attention, our new friend has offered us lodging in his house. I expect you to give him your utmost respect."

"Really?" Asked Naruto "Awesome!"

Sasuke grunted

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled Sakura and said Hinata, in a smaller voice.

"So, ah, let go. My work shop is across that hill. Um, not to be rude but, when we get there, could you guys just try not to touch anything?" Said Tails.

"Sure, but why?" Asked Naruto.

"I've just got a lot of dangerous stuff in their. That could blow my workshop and us in it in to a large black speck along with the forest, and our city with it." Tails finished. He wasn't totally telling the truth. He kept all of his more dangerous experiments and inventions in the back shed. Which was more of an air tight, laboratory that was cut off from the rest of the world due to a 25 number pass code that was unhackable and a door that was unbreakable. Still, he didn't feel like (review, damnit!) redoing all his stuff that he had in his house and if scaring them was the way to make them see and not touch, then alright.

"We deal with dangerous stuff all the time!" said Naruto. Sakura nodded.

Apparently, that was a waist.

"Well come on." And they began walking to Tails' workshop.

WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUICK TIME SKIP

As they reached the wooden workshop, all the Ninjas' thoughts were confirmed. The door had no knob.

"How're we supposed to get in?" Asked Naruto.

Tails just cleared his throat

"Computer, .Voice record. Analyze captured voice. Identify." Tails said.

"Confirmed. Welcome home, Tails. Input password." Said a metallic voice coming from his workshop.

"Password input. Cream 'n Cheese." Tails Said.

"Password accepted."

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Laughed Naruto.

"What kind of a password is that?" Asked Sakura between laughs.

"That's something Naruto would put as a password." Said Sasuke, who was agreed with by Kakashi.

"Hey!" Yelled Naruto, who started to size up Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed him to the ground.

"You remember what happened last time you got that close!" Yelled Sasuke.

At this, Hinata started to roll on the ground in some strange cross between laughing her ass off and blushing.

This line also put Sakura in to a blind rage.

"NAAAARRRRUUUTOOOO!" She yelled and grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar.

"S-Sakura-chan! It was an accident I swear! Some one pushed me from behind! It wasn't my fault!"

Sakura just roared like a dinosaur, making everyone, especially Tails, sweat drop. She raised her fist, but before her punch was thrown, Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm of the hand that was holding up Naruto.

"S-Sakura-s-san. P-please d-d-don't hurt N-Naruto-k-kun!"

Her insanely cute stuttering (Which is my opinion on her stuttering and will be sad to see her cute habit leave) jogged Sakura's fangirl side.

She picked up Hinata by her jacket color and her eyes turned into big, upside down "Us".

As the two trapped people started to whimper, Sakura said, "0.em.9! y0u 2 w00d m4k3 L1k3 7h3 k4uu13s7 (0up13!"

Everyone's sweat drop inflated and Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, as if asking 'Do you know what in the nine hells did she say'

"k4uu1l-l()9!!!!" She yelled (ok. No one. I repeat NO ONE will be able to decipher that crap! I wont be able to know what I wrote after 5 minuets) and threw the two together.

They were dazed and hugging. Their faces had googly eyes, mouths that looked like waves, and their heads were swaying. When their (review, or I'll cut you!...not really!) heads were clear, they looked at each other, blushed and separated.

Hinata's fingers poked together as she looked down and kicked the floor. Naruto put his hand on the back of his neck and tried to laugh it off.

"HUG!!!!" ,Yelled Sakura. (This might give you a hint as to what the rabid fangirl means.)

Naruto and Hinata, fearing for their lives, hugged. While whimpering.

'Hum. Hinata really looks pretty up close. No. No, she always looks really pretty. Why am I only seeing this now? Sakura, on the other hand is……well……'

Naruto was stopped, mid-thought. He was getting drowsy as his vision blurred. Everything took on a greenish hue, before he was dropped and soon took a sleeping position next to the two girls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw (review!(again) ) Kakashi, Sasuke, and his chao collapse. He started to snore.

Tails, who was on the front porch and out of the reach of the gas, recognized that gas.

"Computer, what did you do?"

"I noticed things were getting awkward, and knocked them out."

"Well…….I like them better like this anyway. Helper bots! Front and center!"

Just then, three robots with different arms came out from behind the house.

"Pick them up. Put two on the couch, one on Sonic's bed, one on mine, and…… Scratch that. Two on my bed."

"Confirmed." They said in unison. They each picked one up and did their masters orders.

"Things are going to be awkward when they wake up."

I'm SO Sorry this took so long. I'm also sorry about how its almost half the other ones. And I'm even sorrier that I probably wont get another chapter up until January or February. It's just School. Anyway, Next time: How will Sonic and the other's react? When will they realize that Tails matches Tsunade's description perfectly? What will the Ninjas touch/destroy? Well…… I don't know yet. But seriously, REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Filler Chapter:

A Naruto CHRISTMAS CAROL!!!

In the spirit of Christmas I will write this rhyme,

For now is probably the most special of times:

It was snowing, so cold are these winter months,

In fact most people would have the right hunch

That no one would be out, walking around

But there was one kid wearing a frown.

He had no parents, nor had he known them

For this reason most of all was Christmas an omen

For him to see all the families with cheer,

He would pass with his head down, flashing a leer.

No one would guess it,

He was smiling round the year

At this time, though

When Christmas was near,

He felt all grumpy,

All full of spite

He felt so dark, cold with no light.

As he walked, he saw a shadow loom near

As it got closer, he asked "Who's here?"

A gray jacket, lined with snow,

Appeared on the girl who he didn't know

As well as some other Kids,

Though, they were friends

That's all that mattered to him.

"Na-Naruto?"

She asked with a stutter

'This butterflies in my stomach, why do they so flutter?"

They both asked themselves on this cold Christmas eve

Though Naruto couldn't answer as he was cut of by a sneeze.

"You're cold" he said noticing her shiver.

He took of his jacket, fighting the quiver

"As far as cloth goes, it's not the best, but it will keep you warm"

He stopped her protest

By holding his hand up in the air

Wanting, his coat, with Hinata, to share.

"Th-thank you" she said no louder then a mutter

'Man, you know, she's cute with the stutter'

"a-anyway what are you d-doing here all alone"

"With Christmas tomorrow, I'd love to know"

"Aw, Christmas, who cares?

Its just some time when over priced fairs (Santa's enchanted forest, I'm looking at you)

And some stores can profit off suckers galore

Christmas, bah-humbug! I can't take it no more"

"Naruto-kun! How could you say such a thing?

Christmas is a time for love and gift-giving

Is just something extra to make you feel cheer

Where is your Christmas? What do you fear?

He slowly looked down, a small smile on his lips

Not a single stutter, false word, or repeat,

For Hinata, that's one of the greatest of feats

Opposed to hatred, she feels bliss

For this holiday, in the December time,

Man, its getting REALLY hard to make this crap rhyme!

"Oh no!" She said, as she looked at her watch

She was so occupied with him, she went and botched

Up the plans with her father the she had made pre

But she wont forget Naruto's lack of Christmas glee

She stopped in her tracks, and realized that,

The man in her house treats her like some gnat

How he'll wave his hand and shoo her away

She'll show her father this Christmas day!

So she followed him back

To his apartment they trudged

Up the stairs and to the door,

'Naruto-kun lives here? But I was sure

He lived somewhere rich with love galore,

Why does he live here? He deserves more

Why is he happy all 3-64?'

As he looked through his pack

He fumbled for his key

Opened the door just a crack

Then walked in, put his key back

On A small cupboard next to the door

His one-room apartment waiting in store

Hinata creped back, but she would not go,

'Round back to the window is where she sneaked, hunched low

Then opened the window ever so slightly

And looked at the home of the nightly

Sleeping boy and his fine abode

And saw, for the first time, his heavy load.

"No parents, No presents, No one really cares

Nobody knows you like me and that scares

Me to no end, but do not have fright

I will not stop 'till you small house is bright

With Christmas cheer,

Then maybe, just maybe you'll be happy all year."

She closed the window and leapt of the ledge

Reaching in her coat pocket she fetched

A long slender phone which she used to phone

Naruto's friends and her dreaded home.

"It's the eve of Christmas and tomorrows the day,

I wont punish you in anyway

At least until when Christmas is over,

A month of chores, our new lawnmower"

"Who is it? Come out? Its 20 past nine

Oh Hinata? It's you? Oh, yes I'm fine.

Narutos alone? On this eve of nights?

Dang right, we must help him, lets solve his plight!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, dropping his weapon

Well if you must know, I'm training, you should be too

The dobe? Fine. Its ok with me.

I owe him for, pranks. In fact, 683!"

Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks

She needed things like a tree, and cake mix

If she was planning to decorate that house of his

So she ran to the store who's name was Emporium Karin (Pronounced "Kareen" Reference to the video game) THIS LINE IS NOT PART OF THE RHYME!!!!

To buy all needed for Naruto's surprise party.

With her supplies, she met with his friends

Sasuke and Sakura stood there in the cold

Holding hands, it made Sakura bold

She kissed him on the cheek and made him turn red

'I wonder' girls thought 'he didn't have dread'

So they got the stuff, sneaked into his house,

Made less noise then the actual mouse

That was there and they each split up, and did their jobs,

Sakura hung lights, Sasuke put up the tree,

And Hinata wrapped presents from the three.

As the night grew on, came closer to dawn

They thought Christmas would be long gone

Way before they finished their assigned things

But were eager to see the reaction they'd bring

To Naruto, when he woke from his sleep

Really, their friendship truly ran deep.

As Naruto woke, his eyes were glassed

As dreams of Ramen were quickly dashed

Away from his mind when a light was turned on,

And as he smiled, they knew they weren't wrong.

Naruto thanked each one many times

And jumped all around his apartment in surprise,

When he saw little Hinata, standing by herself

When he walked over to cheer her up as best he could

"Why are you sad today, Hinata

You threw me a party, you really atta

Come join in the fun, at least tell me what's wrong"

As Sakura banged the ceremonial gong

"Well I saw you l-last night, you were all alone

No p-parents to raise you, not e-even a phone

You live by your self, doesn't it get l-lonely?

Your home just plain doesn't seem h-homey

He hugged her and said "thanks for the thought,

But really I'd hoped that you would not

Go there Especially now. Besides, who needs Parents

When I have friends like you to show me what Christmas meant

"Hey guys" Sasuke said "look up, check it out"

"Your both under mistletoe, time to make-out"

Naruto looked up, it was true

It was there, as much as a cow "moos"

"d-do we kiss" Said a Hinata, beet red

Suddenly she felt she needed her bed.

As he brought his face closer and gave her a peck

She moaned and fainted right there in on his deck,

So he picked her up and put her on his bed

She was so embarrassed, she was still red.

Heck, he was too

So Sakura cheered, I did too

YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!

"Thanks for the party everyone,

It been great, lots of fun

My first Christmas has been bright

So Merry Christmas and to all a good-

record scratches

"Hey! Were not through! You forgot those"

Sasuke said pointing to presents, hiding under Naruto's nose

"Oh yeah," said Naruto and rushed to the tree,

Tearing open his presents three

From Sakura he got ramen that's no surprise

From Sasuke he got weights to make his strength rise

From Hinata he got a small locket with

A picture of his friends at the Party he's in

"Oh Hinata!" He said with a mischievous grin

"If you were awake, I'd kiss you again!"

This brought a laugh to everyone's lips

As Hinata rose with a look of pure bliss

Only to be caught in another kiss

So it went on that day, above all others

The laughter of kids, the talking of elders

Now if you don't mind, I've been at this for hours

My Christmas will be great, I hope yours is good as ours

But now Im going to bed, to catch some more "z's"

Guess what time it is! The clock reads 5:03

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	5. lemonade 'n stuff!

Ok. Everyone is probably sharpening their pitchforks, marching to run me out of town because this took so long. Look, the truth is I have been looking all over the internet, trying to find a fic that will give me some kind of inspiration (and I don't mean copy their fic.) The truth is…… I found nothing. So, I'll write this as best I can without any inspiration. Here we go:

Story begins

Tails was rolling everything that had happened in the last few hours in his head. He had met 5 very strange people, had them knocked out, dragged onto the assorted comfy stuff in his house, and where the heck was Sonic?

'Maybe I should just surf the internet for a while.'

He left to his back room where he jumped into his big, office-style computer chair, spun the chair once for the hell of it, and logged on. He had a mini super computer that would put anything G.U.N. had to shame, so, it took him seconds to boot it up and get online. His homepage had a current news section which was reporting on the odd seismic activity going on in the outskirts of town (remember this. It's kind of important later on) Tails gave it little attention. The small tremors had killed a couple of trees. No real damage to Station square.

Next he checked his e-mail. He had one new message among an inbox full of Amy's e-mails of trying to get Tails to convince Sonic to go out with her. So he started the five minuet process of deleting them all. After which, he got to the new e-mail. It turned out to be a message from G.U.N.

Date: August 6, XXXX

Message for: Miles "Tails" Prower

Body: Thank you for the modification blue-prints to our G.U.N. Satellite web.

You have done a great deed for your country and the money has been placed into your account. Also G.U.N. Commander Jacques would like a privet audience with you.

Signed,

G.U.N. operative 11-67-B

Hummm. What Would Jacques want? As if he didn't know, Every time Tails makes some big advancement in GUN tech, Jacques offers him a full time job with GUN. It always makes him laugh that he can't get a job at the local burger joint because of his age, but he can get a job as the lead technician/ research and development branch of the biggest global defense agency in the history of war. Whatever. Those GUN bustards always take credit for his tech.

Just when he was about to close down his inbox, he herd a noise coming from outside.

"Come on Sonic! Just one date?"

"NO. WAY."

So that's what took him so long. That was definitely Amy and once again, she was trying to get out with Sonic. Again.

"Mr. Sonic," Said a much quieter voice. Tails' ears twitched with recognition. It was Cream's voice. "Amy is a very nice person, once you get past the noise. I think she suits you well" Tails laughed at this. He knew what was coming next

"Y-Yeah? Well….What do you know about love anyway?! You're only 6!" Tails absolutely knew Sonic was blushing

"So, you do love her? Please teach me what I don't know about love, Mr. Sonic." Tails started to crack up loudly at this.

"Yeah. Enlighten us, Dr. loveboat" Amy said, suppressing a laugh.

"Gahhh! Uh, WHO WANTS LEMONADE, EH? I WANT LEMONADE. YOU GUYS WANT LEMONADE TOO, RIGHT? LET'S GET LEMONADE!" Sonic said loudly silencing anything Amy could politely retort with.

At this point, Tails fell out of his chair in laughter. It was so funny how Cream could silence Sonic like that. Sonic always thought his ways of ending the conversation were sly and witty. Sonic was a lot of things, but sly? NO.

"What's so funny?" Asked an almost monotone voice behind Tails.

Tails screamed and looked around only to find……What was his name? Cagoshi? Yeah, he thought that was right.

"Jeez, cut that out. Uh, it was Cag-oshi, right?"

Kakashi dropped any calm and cool personality. "It's Kakashi! KA-KA-SHI! Get It right!"

"Whoa! Sorry. I'm not good with names." He responded. This guy probably had a history of people "accidentally" getting his name wrong.

"Hey Tails! Are you talking to yourself again? I thought we got rid of that habit in therapy!" Called Amy. She must not be in the living room. She hasn't seen those people yet.

"Whoa! Tails, get your two-tailed butt over here, and explain to me who these people are and what they're doing here!"

'Crap. They found out. Well, it would be hard to hide five people from even Sonic. May as well see what he has to say.' Tails thought as he sighed.

Tails walked past Kakashi, went down the hall, took a left and saw that the shinobi were already getting up.

"Welllllll…." Tails started. He saw Sonic, arms crossed and tapping his foot. He also saw Amy and Cream's questioning expressions. "I met them in the forest. They're new around here and they need a place to stay."

"Awww. Isn't that nice? Giving strangers a place to stay." Amy said.

'Tails is always so nice!' Cream thought.

Sonic sighed. "Look buddy, you can't just let strangers into your house. You know how some people act around your…um….. condition" He said.

As soon as Tails herd that, he became sad. His ears drooped and his tails laid flat on the floor. His eyebrows arched forward as he looked down at the floor. He remembered all the things people and anthros alike did to him before he met Sonic and saved Station Square.

'woops' Sonic thought. He didn't want to make him sad.

"What condition?" Naruto said truthfully. "I don't see anything wrong with him. At least he's not blue!" He finished. He didn't like blue much. He did recognize that look, though. It was the look he used when anyone whispered about him or talked behind his back when they didn't even know him.

FLASHBACK (a conversation Naruto over heard while walking through the village one day)

"Hey. You see him? That kid is really Kyuubi!"

"Really? Why does the third let him stay in the village?"

"No one knows. Some say he's going soft; too soft. But I think he's testing us."

"Testing us?"

"Yeah. You know. To see if we aren't helpless if we're attacked."

"Well then, lets show him we aren't weak! HEY KID!"

END FLASH BACK (I think you can fill in the blanks)

"What's wrong with blue?" Sonic asked angrily. How dare this guy insult his favorite color?

"Ehhh, nothing!" He said, realizing his mistake. He put his hand behind his neck and tried to laugh this off.

Sonic took the laughing directed at him. "Are you making fun of me?" He said, growling.

"Sonic. Stop it. You're scaring him!" Amy said, trying to disarm him.

"Yeah. So he doesn't like blue. Big deal" Sakura added.

That's when the two caught everyone's attention. Six pairs of confused eyes went from Sakura to Amy and back to Sakura. All eyes, except Tails', went to Tails, hoping for an explanation.

Tails simply shrugged and put on a confused expression. They were like freaking twins, down to the eye color! (And you thought Naruto and Tails were similar!)

"Anyway, we are carrying enough ryo for about a week at a hotel. It is not necessary to stay here." Kakashi said, breaking the confusion endorsed silence.

"Ryo? Is that currency? I am familiar with every form of currency in every part of the world. I've never herd of ryo." Said Tails, confused yet again. It was just one mystery after another with these guys.

Kakashi mentally kicked himself. Of course they never herd of ryo. How many times must he remind himself that this was a different world?

"Well then, it's settled. You guys'll stay here!" Amy said.

"WHA?! I never agreed to that! This is my house too and there is no way I'm keep'in five weirdos in my house!" Sonic yelled. Today was not a good day for him. Besides running into Amy, he had to rescue a bunch of kids from a burning orphanage in Guatemala. Needless to say, he looked like Shadow from all the black powder that got on him. He had to run across the Atlantic twice to get it all off. That's what took him so long, by the way.

"Don't worry. Mr. Sonic will change his mind once you know him better," Cream said to Hinata, who hadn't said a word.

"A…ano… I'm glad. He sounds a lot like Naruto-kun," She replied.

"You know, you're right! I bet they'll get along great!" Amy said.

"NOT WITH THIS FREAK!" Yelled both Naruto and Sonic.

Everyone started to laugh now, while Naruto and Sonic continued arguing.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! QUICK TIME SKIP OF LIKE AN HOUR!!!!!

Naruto and Sonic had gotten tired of fighting and ended up sitting on the couch, breathing hard.

"You know," Naruto said as a thought acquired to him. "We never did get that lemonade"

"Yeah lemonade does sound good right now," Said Sonic. "TAILS!" Yelled Sonic.

"What?" asked Tails as he walked in with a broom. His punishment for bringing strange people into the house was to clean everything from the trashcans to the semi-ballistic missiles.

"Could you get us some lemonade?" asked Sonic

"What? I'm already cleaning! Get off your face and get some yourself!" Replayed Tails

"Get off my face? How do I get _on_ my face?" Sonic offered as a rebuttal.

"Just get your own lemonade!" Tails said.

"Its you who brought these people in the first place, and now, they're all thirsty….."

"……..So?"

"So, go get them some lemonade!"

"ARG!!!!" Tails yelled about to attack but was held back by Sonic.

"Relax. I'll make the porcupine some-" "HEDGEHOG!" "-Whatever some lemonade"

"………"

"……."

"How do you make lemonade?"

At this point Tails just dropped the broom and walked hunched over into the kitchen to make some lemonade.

"Jeez. All this over lemonade." Said Naruto as he walked back down the hallway to tell everybody about the lemonade.

TIME SKIP OF ANOTHER COUPLE MINUITS!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEIIIEEEEEE!!!!

Tails came out with a tray of lemonade in a pitcher and 9 glasses………that's six…….Yeah, nine. He put them on the dining room table and started to pour glasses of lemonade. Each person took a glass of lemonade, sat down, and sipped happily.

Naruto chocked on his lemonade for a second and signaled to Sakura, who he was sitting with, and pointed at Kakashi. Although his masks were off, his face was buried in his book.

"You know," Said Amy between sips "We really –sip- don't know –sip- much abo –sip- ut each other. Maybe –sip- we should –sip- plan to -sip- do something –sip- together when this lemonade stops tasting so good"

"……….."

"……….."

"Oh…Right…… –sip-"

"Well, what did you –sip- have in mind?" Cream asked.

"Well –sip- I was thinking camping –sip-"

"That sounds pretty –sip- good –sip-"

"Then it's settled –sip- well pack for camping –sip- tomorrow –sip-" said Sonic.

"Sounds good –sip-" Said Tails "But I'm not ending up –sip- packing –long sip- for Sonic like last time –sip- I couldn't get the stink off my glove when I touched his underwear"

"Wait. Sonic wears underwear? Or any cloths for that matter?" Asked Amy

"Well, yeah. Especially in the wilderness. You need to protect your self from poison plants and stuff" Tails answered.

"Can we stop talking about my underwear and –sip- get back to –sip- sipping –sip- our lemonade?"

-group sip-

"Tails sure knows how to make some lemonade" Cream said, happily sipping away.

"I've still got some more if anyone wants a refill"

Everyone raises their glasses and askes.

Naruto leans over and whispers "I like hearing these guys talk. They're like one big family!" (Don't ask me how you can put a "!" when he's whispering)

Into Hinata's ear. She promptly fainted by way of Naruto's head being so close.

Ok. Before you totally kill me for the update time, let me just say, don't blame me. It was absolutely NOT my fault. If you're going to blame anyone, BLAME WINDOS/ BILL GATES. They shut down my computer and only let me get on the interne about half way through the story. I was able to hack my way into this, and stay up to quickly finish, but it didn't go exactly as I planned it because I forgot my planning of this chapter, like the lemonade thing, totally improvised. The point is, I'm not going to take this long for all my stories.

Tootals,

Jordan


	6. Runing

So starts number…..what was it, 5? 6? Of my series…..Well I got a new idea. Im gonna write in the dates that I started and finished so this is 3 AM …..um….. march……21, yeah. So the giant plot twist is coming that will change both the enemy and the goal of the heroes, not that they really had a goal before, but you get the point. So with out further procrastination,

**Two Selves, Two Worlds**

**Presented by Jordan Santacruz**

**A.k.A. Japord713**

**It was a bright sunny morning** which matched the mood at the cottage/workshop precariously perched on the cliff overlooking the vast, sparkling, ocean. There was a slight breeze that many birds of different colors sailed on overhead while a couple of butterflies danced on the plain in between the house and waterfall. If you were to watch the house, which is very unlikely because of all the everyday wonders that were taking place away from it, you would see a golden-cross, two tailed fox with white fur on his chest, tail tips, and lower face, walk out. He stretched slightly and took a second to close his eyes and just breathe. He then walked back into the house and closed the door. After a few minuets time, he came back out wearing a light shirt and thick blue-jean pants. He also had a camping back pack that looked almost filled. After he had taken a few steps forward, a cream-colored rabbit, wearing an orange tang-top and similar jeans, stepped out and followed him. She had a similar book bag, but it looked filled to the brim. The fox looked around once and ran down the slope of his house's perch and across the plane of grass, stopping at the water fall. She quickly followed.

"Ok, Tails, so what did you want me to see?" She said, almost brisling with the cuteness and naivety that comes with her age.

The fox used his thumb to point at the waterfall, and said, "This waterfall is pointing east. When the sun comes up, the light hits it and when the light is just right-"

As if on cue, the sun was in the exact spot to shoot a beam of light straight at the waterfall. It glimmered as if someone had dumped diamond after diamond at the top and they all fell with the water. As the light reflected between the droplets of water as they fell, several rainbows appeared in and around the waterfall, furthering the experience.

The rabbit was speechless, totally enthralled by the beauty of the seen taking place in front of her. She closed her agape mouth after the light had moved and took another pause.

"You can see this every morning?" She finally asked, still looking at the waterfall. (yeah, it was that nice, people, stay with me)

"Well, yeah. There's a whole bunch of stuff like that all through the mystic ruins," He answered.

"Are we going there to camp?" She asked.

He smiled. "No. We've already explored all through the Ruins, plus we don't want to deal with Eggface. He never moved his base from there." He liked it when she had a lot of questions and he had a lot of answers.

"Oh." She said, downcast.

He saw this and felt he had caused it, but instead of just apologizing, "But hey, where were going was just discovered and barely explored, and we don't know what we'll find there." He said.

"Really? Tails what do you think we'll find there?" She asked, now recast at the mystery of their destination.

"Its supposed to be these ruins of an ancient civilization, even older then the echidnas!"

He said, trying to raise her excitement as well as her spirits.

"So this place could have stuff just like this waterfall?" She asked.

"As far as we know, it could have a bunch of waterfalls like these!" He said with a smile.

She proceeded to laugh and sit down and he sat down next to her.

"But you know," she said, "I don't think any of them could be as beautiful as this one"

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

"Because-

"YO! LOVEBIRDS!"

They both blushed for a second and looked behind them. Sonic was calling them with his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Were about ready, but we still have tah convince Amy to just bring a back pack instead of her whole room.

"What about the other guys?" Tails called back, still slightly annoyed that Sonic had interrupted his moment.

"I helped them pack! We had some cloths laying around," He answered.

"Why aren't they out here yet?" asked Tails. At this point, he just wanted to give Sonic a reason to leave.

"Turns out that one with the bubblegum for hair is a lot like Amy. Her friends are trying to pry her from the guest room."

Yeah, Tails had figured that. Its like which ever god/gods is/are in charge took those girls from the same womb. That's when he saw two pink blurs from behind Sonic.

Sonic turned, feeling the ground shake, as the two pink blurs ran up and gave him a sucker punch. Sonic fell on his back.

"Bubblegum for hair?" Said Sakura "I'll have you know I'm the hottest girl in the town I'm from!" She seemed to be in her enraged state

"Bring my whole room?" Yelled Amy just as mad "Are you saying that I can't ruff it?"

Both Tails and Cream didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed, so they ran in between Sonic and Amy and Sakura, with their arms spread to their sides.

"Please don't hurt Mr. Sonic. He doesn't know what he's saying," Cream started.

"Yeah. He's just trying to cover up the fact that he likes girls like that!" Tails finished, half trying to tease Sonic, half trying to save him.

"Hey what's that-" Sonic started, but was interrupted by Sakura and Amy both yelling-

"KAWAII!" They then hugged Tails and Cream while saying how cute they looked when they tried to protect some one and how they should make a great couple and such. As you can imagine, Tails was annoyed. He hated when people did this kind of thing to him and Cream had said something similar before hand.

Tails pushed both Sakura and Amy away.

"Ok, ok. That's enough. Lets just go," He said. He took Creams hand and started walking away.

"Thanks," Cream whispered.

"No problem"

TIMESKIP-1

Train Station

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke (almost forgot he was here!), and Kakashi, were gathered at the train station. Amy had gotten in a heated discussion with Sonic about which one could win, a chili-dog or a ball of twine, in an extreme gear (Sonic riders) race. Tails was talking to Cream about when to schedule her next flying lesson with him. It turns out; Cream has just as much natural piloting potential as Tails.

Naruto was not hiding his excitement and asking Hinata a million questions about what she thought about were they were camping. Sakura had actually got in some words out of Sasuke, and was having a slightly less one-sided conversation as usual. Oh yeah, and Kakashi (do I really have to put this?) was reading.

Naruto then looked over and asked Tails, "Neh, Tails? What are we waiting for here anyway?"

"Just the train" He answered, eager to keep his conversation with Cream.

Naruto thought for a second "I think I've seen one of those before. It's a big metal thing that blows out black smoke as it goes on a track."

Tails couldn't believe his ears. It's like whatever world these guys came from was still in its steel age. But before he could answer, Hinata said:

"Ano,……..Na-Naruto-k-kun? Do y-you know ……..wh-wh-what we-we're riding in?"

"Yeah, see, they can only run on tracks," He said, pointing at the metal bars on the ground a few feet from them, "And they're big and metal and if you're not careful, you'll get flattened by their big wheels!"

"Not exactly" Tails interjected. He continued, seeing their faces, "Trains were like that back when people didn't know what air pollution was. Now, trains are much sleeker and most are powered by electricity. The one we're taking is magnetic powered so it hovers without any wheels. Where did you see that train anyway?"

Naruto thought "Snow country" He said, thinking it was perfectly well known where that was.

Tails was about to say something, when the train pulled into the station.

After much assurance to Naruto that something that "Skinny and fragile" will stand against enemy ninja attacks, and much promising that no enemy ninja even know about this world, they all got on, took seats and resumed their conversations, much to Hinata's gratitude.

TIMESKIP-2

In front of woods.

"Well, here we are," Said Tails, rechecking the map.

They were in front of a dense coniferous forest with many different kinds of trees. It was now that Naruto had his first sense of familiarity.

'Must be because the village is inside a forest like mine' He thought, putting the feeling aside.

Sonic then looked over at Tails. "You said we needed to take a vertical road, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, there should be one starting just up ahead. If we take it, it should lead us to a clearing close to a ruined town." Tails answered, knowing the "guests" wouldn't know what a vertical high way is, he turned around and said, "You'll see. Just try to keep up."

Naruto took this as a challenge and smiled. 'No way I'm ganna fall behind, whatever this vertical road is!' He thought.

"Well, come on," Kakashi said. "We're not getting any younger,"

They walked in silence until they came to a large ramp-like, natural cliff side going straight down but it was relatively small compared to all the flat forest all around them. This narrow strip of land kept going through the forest while twisting and turning until it was out of view.

"Tails," Cream asked. "How hard do you think this one will be?"

"Pretty easy compared to other ones we've gone through. Don't worry. Just keep your eyes open and keep your speed up." He answered

"Wait, your not actually planning to take that path, are you? How are you supposed to get through the loops and turns?" Asked Sakura. Just looking at the road made her queasy.

"Its no problem. It almost feels like your flying!" Amy said, trying to reassure her new friend.

Cream nodded in agreement. "When we're through, you'll want to do it again! It's really fun."

'This might be a chance to test my theory.' Kakashi thought. "Alright team-7, treat this like a physical exercise. No chakra to stick your feet on the ground!" He said.

"What?! No chakra?! How are we supposed to get through the loops?!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke didnt flinch.

"Heh. This doesn't look so tough. See you guys at the end." Sasuke said, in his usual, cool, demeanor.

Naruto growled. "Don't act so tough. I'm not ganna lose to you!" He yelled.

"Bring it on, looser!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Suck up!"

"Dead-last!"

Both of them leapt off the edge and started running along the path, totally dead set on beating each other, they didn't feel their weight decrees.

'Neither of them can run that fast back home! I was right.' Kakashi thought.

"Ah! Those jerks! There's no way I'm getting left behind!" Yelled Sonic to no one in particular, as he jumped off after them.

"Sonic! Wait up!" Yelled Amy, running after him.

"Do those two remind you of Sonic and Shadow?" Tails asked Cream.

Creamed giggled slightly before answering. "Actually, Mr. Naruto reminds me more of you"

Sakura pounced on Tails. "There is no way Naruto could ever be this cute!"

"Wha? Get of a' me!" Yelled Tails, struggling to get free "AHHHHH!" The first chance he got, he jumped down and started running.

Cream started laughing at Tails' fright endorsed speed and then held out her hand to Sakura.

"Come on" She said. "We can go together."

Sakura just looked at her with her mouth agape. This girl couldn't be more then six or seven, yet she hadn't complained or been a burden at all. No questions, just keeping up with her team. She could learn a few things from her, she realized.

Sakura took her hand and nodded as they jumped off together.

"Touching." Kakashi said to himself as he started walking down the slope. The way he saw it, this meant more time with his book.

'Team 7 knows enough to set up a decent camp by the time I get there.' He thought as he opened his book and started reading.

TIMESKIP-3

Running

The runners were grouped like this:

Sonic, Amy, Naruto, and Sasuke were up front. Tails, Cream, and Hinata were in the middle, And Kakashi and Sakura were taking up the rear.

Suddenly, Kakashi had a thought. He rushed up to Sakura and said:

"Sakura. Lets meet up with Naruto and Sasuke!"

At first, she was against it, and was going to complain, then she heard "Sasuke".

"Sasuke!" She yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said with a sweat drop. They both jumped of and started using the huge trees above them, instead of the vertical road. Then they spotted Tails, Cream, and Hinata on the ground below them, going through the bungee obstacle were they'd run to the end of a ledge and get picked up and dropped by a long vine, and when it snaps back up, they jump off and reach the next ledge.

Sakura felt queasy again. She was thankful that Kakashi asked her to come with him.

With Tails, Cream, and Hinata:

Tails looked over his shoulder and saw that Cream was sweating heavily and slowing down. He could plainly see that her filled backpack was the cause of the problem. He quickly stopped himself and grabbed her arm as she was passing and stopped her. Hinata quickly stooped a few feet away and walked to them. Tails quickly asked her to keep running, saying he would help Cream. Hinata reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, Cream, let me take your backpack. You look tired," Tails said, caring as always.

"No –pant- No, that's ok Tails. Its fine." But just as Cream said that, her legs buckled from under her and she fell to the ground.

"Why did you pack so much anyway? That's not like you," Tails said as he knelt beside her and offered her some water from a canteen.

After a large gulp of water, she looked up at him and said, "Amy said she wanted to impress Mr. Sonic by packing light but still wanted to take more things."

Tails filled in the blanks.

"Cream!" He said, "Amy is using you! You really shouldn't let her do that!"

Cream just looked down. "I…..I'm sorry," She said lowly.

"Its really not your fault. You always try not to hold anyone back so that its easy for people to take advantage of you. I need to talk with Amy, though," He said after taking off her backpack.

Cream looked at him again. "Please don't be mad at her. I'm the one who-"

"You see? There you go again!" Tails said with a smile. "It's fine to think of others first, but once in a while you should think of yourself,"

"Like when?" Cream asked.

"Like now. You can barely stand, so I'll carry you to the campsite. As for the backpack, it's Amy who put you through all this so its only fair that she come back and get it. Besides, I'm sure Amy wouldn't want her precious stuff lost in the middle of a dangerous, unexplored forest, would she?" Cream giggled at this but then hesitated.

"But you really don't have to carry me, do you?" Cream asked.

Tails smiled. "I want to. You deserve it after having to tug that backpack all the way here." Tails scooped Cream bridal style, and started to run before Cream could protest.

Cream blushed. 'Tails is carrying me. ME!' Cream practically yelled in her mind.

Tails looked down and saw the red on Cream's face.

"Huh? Am I making you uncomfortable? Cause it's really ok and-"

"No! I mean, no it's alright. I'm ok," Cream said, showing conflicting emotions then what she was just saying.

Tails just laughed for a second. "Man, Cream. Your kind of weird," Cream looked downcast. "-But I like people like you," Tails finished.

Cream gasped. She looked up and saw that Tails didn't see her frown. He wasn't just being nice. He was telling the truth. Cream just giggled and tucked her head closer into Tails' chest, looking really cute in the process.

(I just added this in because I thought I haven't been putting in enough fluff. Tell me if this sounds good to you.)

Kakashi and Sakura had finally caught up with the three racing rivals and one obsessed fangirl/ vague love interest. They jumped down behind them and matched their speed.

Kakashi called out, "Naruto, Sasuke, the next time we pass water, use the water walking exercise. I'm taking off the chakra restrictions I put into effect. I want to test something, so remember, use as much chakra as you would in our world and try not to reduce speed!"

"Got it!" They yelled in unison as they continued their race.

"Water walking exercise?" Sonic and Amy asked in unison.

"You'll see," Said Kakashi, smiling.

As the runners kept running, they quickly closed the distance between the planned campground. Tails, still carrying Cream, was still behind and the racers up front were nearing a small lake that the vertical road went around. As they got nearer, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi jumped up and started running on the water. That's when the confusion started.

Sonic looked at them again after stopping and rubbing his eyes after seeing them once. They were running on water. WATER! He, of course thought that by "water walking" would have something to do with water, but walking on it was impossible! Wasn't it?

He looked over his shoulder and saw Amy looking as astonished as him. He followed her gaze to see that she was looking directly at Naruto. Sonic looked closer at his feet and saw that Naruto was doing something even more amazing then running on water. He was running on air! Sonic had to ask them about it, so he started running again. Amy then followed, jogged back to reality by his running away.

Kakashi looked back on his squad. He knew he didn't need to, as he's seen them all do this dozens of times, but just call it a teachers responsibility. Anyway, he saw something that really shouldn't have been there. Naruto wasn't walking on water, but air! Naruto hadn't noticed yet, though.

"Stop!" Kakashi practically yelled. He abruptly stopped as his students halted a few feet away.

"What do you want? Hey! Did you guys get shorter?" Naruto asked.

"That's why I stopped you guys. Would you please direct your attention to-"

Kakashi started, but Sakura cut him off.

"Hey! Naruto's floating!" She yelled.

Sasuke looked, and it was true.

"How the hell are you doing that!?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm just doing what I'd do back home: Channel chakra to my feet and walk."

"How is that possible, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well in theory, it could happen. Since the chakra in your feet attracts water molecules like a magnet into a compact, almost solid state under your foot. So, you could probably do the same thing with air molecules. But air molecules are smaller and much less in quantity. Therefore, it would take much, much more chakra to do."

"Wait, but we're all doing the same exercise. Why is it that Naruto is the only one floating?" Sakura asked.

'Uh-oh. I'm sure that it's the Kyuubi's seal's side effects, but I'm sure as hell not going to them about all that.'

"Well, Naruto isn't the best at chakra control. He probably splurges his chakra in large amounts until he can float." Kakashi thought and then lied.

Naruto then dropped off his "air pads" and landed on the ground.

"What happened?" Asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. I just, sort of, lost it." Naruto answered with a confused look.

"I think I can explain that too, but I'll save that for when we get to the campsite."

And they all ran off.

Oh GOD!!! This is my worst chapter ever!!!!! The sheer lack of detail and big words! ARG!!! Oh, well. I actually had important things on my mind when writing this. (Spring-break as opposed to school.) But hey. At least the plots moving………..Oh yeah. I finished this chapter on April…..3rd? 4th? Something like that. Whatever. It's also kind of short, but also really important. Kakashi's theory will pave the way for really cool fight scenes, so bear with me on this chapter. Tootles!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. Well, fortunately, and surprisingly, I'm starting this chapter in both my "creative mode" (You can tell what mode I'm in by my spelling and ideas to move the plot) and only a few days after I finished the last one. As for the exact date, I don't care to find out. So, here we go

The story continues:

The gang of Ninjas and Anthros resumed running through the vertical road that they thought would lead them to the clearing were they'd set up camp in silence. Tails and Cream had not caught up, but Hinata was in eye sight of the runners infront.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he decreased speed to match Hinata's location .

"Where have you been? I was starting to get worried," He said with a slight frown.

"I was w-with……Tails-s-san a-an-d…….Cream-san….They told m-me t-to go o-on a….ahead a-and I-I…….I-it was h-hard to keep u-up…….Sorry…."

She answered. I'll bight, lowly and full of stuttering.

"So they're alright?" Naruto asked after a thought.

"Y-yes.."

"And you're alright," He said.

"Ye-…..I th-think s-so" She responded not knowing where this was going.

"Then there's nothing to be sorry about! You did fine Hinata; I was just worried is all," He said with a big, fox-like grin.

Hinata gasped, probably from a mixture of holding her breath for that little conversation, the sinking in of the fact that Naruto was worried about her, and just plain exhaustion.

She started to slow down in the same way Cream did.

"Hm? Hinata?" Naruto said, who wasn't far ahead. He heard her deep breaths followed by gasps.

"Hinata, were really close now, so if your so exhausted, I could carry you if you want." He said with concern.

'Naruto-kun carrying Hinata? Me? I….I have to refuse….I have to show him I can make it on my own!' She thought and then hesitantly said,

"Um….Na-Naruto-kun……I th-think…I….I…Can m-make it….on-my-own." She said in all of stuttering, pausing, and blurting thing out really fast.

"But you look exhausted! I'm fine with carrying you," He said trying to convince her.

She just stayed quiet.

Hinata was marinating inside. Her face was dark with blush. 'Why does he have to make refusing so hard? But I have to! Are you sure? This is Naruto carrying you. Naruto! But Wouldn't it be better if I impressed him? Look at him! Through all of this he didn't even break a sweat! Finishing a stupid running track wont impress him,' She mentally debated.

"Hinata…." He started.

"Naruto-kun….I…I really d-don't want to…..be a b-burden!" She said with determination written on her face. If this wasn't going to impress Naruto, then she'd do it for herself. Despite the aching pain in her legs and the sweat running down her face in a downpour, she kept on and spead up. She was gaining on the forward runners now.

'Wow. She really doesn't want to hold anyone back. Sakura could learn a lot from her. Maybe I could too!' He thought as he ran towards them.

TIME SKIP!

Tails and Cream reaching the campsite.

As Tails, still carrying Cream, neared the campsite, he felt some movement from Cream.

"Huh?...Wha?...T-Tails?!" She said softly at first. She had fallen asleep and forgot their little "meeting". If only for a moment.

"Hey Cream, G'morning!" Tails said nonchalantly.

"Ummm. Why are you carrying me……Bridal style?" Cream asked.

"Well….You were tired of running and I found out that Amy loaded up your backpack with stuff she didn't want to hold on to. So I threw your backpack into the bushes a little while back, and carried you the rest of the way. You fell asleep." Tails answered.

"Oh ok." Cream said right before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks" She said.

"N-no problem" Stammered Tails who was starting to blush.

By this time, they had reached the entrance of the clearing. Tails let Cream down and he was about to pitch a tent for them, when he saw three tents already pitched a little bit away.

He neared the tent, recognizing the one on the right being Sonics. Completely blue. The one on the right was orange and yellow and it had a bowl of ramin on the side facing him. He guessed this was Naruto's, judging by how it matched his clothes and his asking about the stuff. He could see now that he was just talking about noodle soup. He'd never heard of the word "ramin" but he knew they had it. The middle tent confused him, though.

It was dark blue and had Sasuke's insignia on it. The same one he wore on the back of his jacket. He knew this was probably Sasuke's, but if they were all going to pitch their own tents, why only three? They weren't working on any more.

"Hmm…. Where do you think they are, Cream?" But no one answered him. He looked around him but she wasn't there.

"Cream?" He continued to look around and laid eyes on a patch of flowers. In it, were Cream, skipping around, and Hinata picking flowers, smelling them, and putting them in a pouch at her waist.

As he was looking at this, Naruto came up behind him.

"Ohayo! Tails!"

"Oh, Naruto. Hey where is everyone?" He asked while turning to Naruto.

"Right, uh, Sasuke went to go look for fire wood and Sakura followed him. Kakashi is in the middle tent, being a pervert 'n reading his books. Sonic went to go fish and Amy's with him. And Hinata and Cream are over there in the flower patch." Naruto said.

"Well, fishing'll probably take a few hours. Want to go explore the ruins? Not many people have seen 'em yet." Tails asked. The ruins were the only real reason he suggested this camp ground.

"Sure, why not? Not like there's much to do around here."

Just then, Sonic walked out of the foliage, carrying a large bag of what seemed to be fish.

"Hey, Tails. I need someone to help me clean and gut these fish. Amy wont touch 'em!"

Tails looked back at Naruto.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

He ran into the trees only to comeback a few seconds later.

"Where did you say the ruins were again?" He asked Tails with a big, toothy grin, his eyes closed, and his hand on the back of his head.

TIMESKIP.

The village had a huge wall, he could see, all around it. It was partially surrounded by mountains on one side. He scaled the mountain with several chakra enhanced jumps. When he got to the top, reality dawned on him.

The village was grouped as follows: There were many rows stretching from one side of the village to the other. At the side Naruto was looking, there was a main area in the center, right in front of the ridge he was standing on. Exactly where the Hokage tower would be.

He stared out at this exact copy of Konoha. On the far end was a huge gate he knew he had passed in and out of to many times to count.

"What the?!" He eventually yelled. He pumped chakra into his feet and started running through the air to where his apartment should have been. Sure enough, as he got there, the ruins of a two or three story building.

'This cant be real!' He yelled in his mind. He ran again to the ninja academy, passing the Hyuuga clan's compound. It looked completely decimated, but it's old style architecture could still be made out. The academy was completely gone. The only thing that stayed was a long dead tree with a rusty swing on the ground in front of it. The only tombstone that marked this building's place of death.

He ran back to the ridge where this truth dawned upon him. The Hokage's faces had been destroyed due to years of rain and wind. He sat there, trying to take it all in. But wind and rain had not only maimed the Hokage's monument. He fell through the still weakening rock, onto the hard surface below. This incredible discovery and surprise at the fall dulled his reaction time. He was knocked out.

Barely human eyes laid on him. Surrounding his unconscious body where many shadowed figures, with what looked like deformed parts of their body. The silence was only broken by the hiss of a snake.

They came closer, examining the seemingly dead Naruto. He lay in a circle of shining light that these figures dared not approach. Then, the crowd broke for to huge figures to come closer and look at him. These two had absolutely no fear of the light. They were what one could call human down to the waist, where their bodies thinned out into long serpent tails. The larger one looked at the slightly smaller one.

"Well, looksssss like you will have the pleassssure of killing him afssssterall." He said as his forked tongue rattled. He then threw his head back and laughed. The other one just smirked. The gleam of his large, white, snakelike fangs pierced the darkness.

"Tie him up!" He yelled, as one of the smaller figures stepped forward. He was clothed in black and purple and had a silver belt. His entire face was covered in a brown cloth, but no one would have paid attention to that. For instead of a left arm, he had a snake, head and all, dangling from his shoulder joint. This peon bowed.

"Yessss, Sssssassssuke-ssssama"

Then the duo started to laugh. The entire cliff roared with laughter.

"KYU KYU KYU KYU KYU!!!!!!"

Only Naruto stayed silent, on his little patch of light.

Didn't expect that, did you? Yup. Oruchimaru and evil Sasuke are alive and well. How? Find out next time.

Pulled a "planet of the apes" on all of you! I just wish I had made the whole chapter better. Any way, Tails will find out he's Naruto's brother soon. Will Naruto survive? Probably!

I just want to say I'm really sorry for the huge update time. My grandmother died half way through and that made me stop writing for a while. Been really hard on the family, you know? Summers almost here, so I should be updating more or less depending on how fun this summer is. I actually thought of stopping this fic after she died, but decided against it. Faithful authors for faithful readers, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Oh man. It's been a long time. Sorry it took so long, but my computer got a virus, and I had to lean a bunch of Hebrew (I'm Jewish) and-……..Well, you don't want to hear me rant about my problems, on to the story!

**Two Selves, Two Worlds**

Deep inside Naruto's own mind, he awoke in the slightly damp, darkened room that served as the jail cell to the one and only Kyuubi who, incase you're behind on current events, is sealed inside of Naruto.

This room was lit by only two, tall lanterns on either side of the entrance, but if someone could look inside here, they would probably focus on the giant cell toward the opposite side of the room. In front of this mammoth sized cage, Naruto's self within himself lay.

"**Wake up, Kit"** Kyuubi said in his incredibly deep voice. Naruto, stirred by the noise, groggily sat up.

"Fuzz-ball!" Naruto greeted. "I haven't seen you in awhile,"

"**You wont ever see anything again unless you listen up!" **Kyuubi answered wanting this to be quick as it would mean the difference between the both of them dieing or living. Naruto sat up straight and looked into the cage.

"How'd I get here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"**You stumbled on the remnants of your village which was being used as the base of operations for the Snake Sannin** **and the Uchiha who, at some point along the timeline, sided with the snake." **Kyuubi said, explaining the situation to his jailer.

"Yeah right," Said Naruto. "Sasuke wouldn't betray us,"

"**Oh? Do you know that for sure? Well, I suppose it's irrelevant right now. We have to focus on escaping. You are tied to an operating table and will probably be experimented on or worse," **Kyuubi said.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Naruto said. He had a bad feeling about this. If his gut was right, Kyuubi would try to bargain for his release or something.

"**Well, I do have an idea, but in order for it to work you have to weaken the seal," **Kyuubi started.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled. "You'll just try to escape!" Naruto knew it! He knew that Kyuubi would want something in return.

"**Kit. First of all, it's time you know what would happen if I tried to force my way out. The seal has a self destruct mechanism that would collapse my mind into yours destroying your sanity and taking a chunk out of mine. Then, our bodies would follow suit, turning us into a pile of Human-demon hybrid. Our insides would fuse as well, and completely destroy both our bodily systems. Even if the process wasn't fatal, we would go insane and have a body to match our minds. It would look like someone shrunk a demon and chopped it in half and sewed it on to half a human. Not pretty. Second, killing you, as you well know, will kill me as well. Getting out of here is in your best interest as well as mine. And last, I said weaken the seal not destroy it. I would get a few more freedoms and you would get a few more powers, one of which can get us free,"** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto sighed. "And how do I know you're not lying?" He asked.

"**Either trust me, or one of the snake's surgeons. The choice is yours."**

"Well, what powers will I get?" Naruto asked.

"**I thought so. A few but the most important is I will have the ability to pulse more of my charka through you. If you thought you had a rush when I helped you before, just wait. You will be as strong as a four tailed beast at your peak if you train hard enough. You'll grow some fox demon appendages until your body adapts to the changes. I'll explain the others when we get out of here."**

"Ok. What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"**Just get one of those lanterns over there and burn the seal until I tell you to stop."** Said Kyuubi, referring to the lanterns lighting the entrance.

Naruto walked over and grasped the lantern. It was at least three times his size but weighed next to nothing. He lifted it with ease and carried it over to the cage. He then, carefully, brought the fire up to the seal. He waited there for about a minuet, until Kyuubi told him otherwise.

"**Alright Kit, that's enough."** Kyuubi quickly stated.

Naruto hastily moved the flame. About half of the small piece of paper was burnt off or charred black. "And now what?" Naruto asked.

"**I'll send my chakra through your body, but be careful. In this state you'll be much stronger then before, but your mind won't be as sharp. You'll want to kill every single one of them. Keep focused on leaving. You won't be able to fight the Snake or the Uchiha so don't try. Just think of something or someone you want to get too and keep your mind on getting to it as fast as possible. It would help to think of it now."**

Naruto, of course, closed his eyes and thought of all his friends that were in this world with him, as well as the new friends he found in Amy, Sonic, and Tails.

"Alright, I've got it." Said Naruto, after awhile.

"**Oh, and one more thing, Kit," **Said Kyuubi, almost forgetting.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto.

"**Tell that two tailed kit you're his brother already! You've had plenty of opportunities, get to it!"**

"My….Brother? OH DAMN! I forgot all about that! I will the first chance I get!" Said Naruto, smiling.

"**Good. Now go Kit. As you regain control of your body, I'll start the transformation."**

Naruto waved a final good bye as he started walking away. The exit of the room became drowned in white light as Naruto stepped through it and regained consciousness.

IN NORMAL SPACE!!!!!!

Naruto opened his eyes, which were already beginning to turn red.

"Ahhh," Said a figure dressed in purple. He was looming over Naruto with a scalpel in his hand. "Just in time."

Naruto ignored him as he felt the red chakra rushing through his body. His fangs grew and his whisker marks broadened. Two lumps started to grow out of his head and shaped and colored themselves into two fox ears. Also, a lump started forming from his tail bone. It grew longer and gained hair as it slipped out of his pants, sticking upward through the waistband. Then, a powerful red outline surrounded him. It took the outline of a fox and then started growing. It crushed the table as well as sent the medic flying back. It became a ten-foot-tall, transparent, red hued fox with Naruto in the middle, seemingly floating.

The giant fox attracted a lot of attention as it jumped through the rock ceiling. Naruto was promptly surrounded by snake ninja. "Lord Oruchimaru-sama and Lord Sasuke-sama will be here soon! Keep it held off until then!" One shouted, but was deafened by another cry.

"ATTACK!!!!!!!" It yelled, as a large group of rag-tag looking men and women jumped onto the cliff from below.

With the Sonic gang and the other shinobi:

Sonic was lying on his back in the meadow as Tails walked up with a large bag of fish.

"You know, you could help carry these," He said through heavy breaths.

"But you're doing such a great job! Besides, you're almost there. Just call it part of your hero training," Sonic said nonchalantly.

"Hero training. That's a new one," Tails said, annoyed.

"Well yea. I won't be around forever, and when I- Tails?" Sonic said. Tails had dropped the bag of fish and was on his knees, clutching his head.

"Buddy, if it was that heavy, you should of said something……..Yo, Tails! You ok?" Sonic stated, worried. But before he could say anything else, Tails jerked up and screamed, but it wasn't his voice. This one was deeper and almost animalistic.

Just then, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Cream, and Amy ran out of their respective tents and stopped at Tails' side.

A red, fiery circle of chakra appeared around Tails. He slowly got to his feet. His fur grew red streaks and his fangs grew inches. The red circle became a field of energy around Tails' body.

"This looks just like Naruto!" Sakura shouted over the noise this was making.

"What?! What's going on to Tails?!" Sonic shouted back.

"This can't be! I've been suspecting Tails of being Naruto's brother for awhile, but Tsunade said he wouldn't have any traces of chakra, much less demon chakra gushing out of him!" Kakashi yelled in his mind. "Everyone! Get back! We don't know what Tails might do!" He yelled to everyone else. They quickly complied.

Cream looked up at him. "We can't just let this happen! How can we help Tails?!" She yelled, with a determined look on her face.

"We can't. The best thing we can do is follow him if he leaves and hope this wont last long," He replied back, not as loud.

"I won't accept that!" Cream yelled back, "I have to help him!" She ran at Tails as Kakashi, Amy, and Sakura yelled for her to stop.

She ran to Tails' side. "Tails……Y-You're scaring me. Please stop," She asked quietly. Tails turned around to look at her. He raised his claw, which now had three inch nails that looked sharp. Cream fell over and screamed. Creams voice went through Tails mind as he gripped his head in what looked like pain. He then turned and ran into the forest.

"After him!" Kakashi yelled. The three ninjas jumped off into the tree tops.

Sonic turned to Amy. "Amy, stay here," He said. "But-" Amy started, but was cut off by Sonic. "Amy, for once, don't follow me! Tails looks like he's out for blood, and I don't want him hurting you!" He yelled.

"Oh……..Okay." She said. He sped off in the direction Tails went. Amy whispered,

"He does care,"

And was about to turn away, when she heard frantic sobbing. She found it was coming from Cream. Her legs were spread on the ground and she had clenched fists on the soft grass. "Why can't I ever help him?!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and started pounding the dirt with her gloved hands, ripping them and causing bruises on her hands. Amy ran to her best friend's side and put her arm around her. Cream then began crying into Amy's dress.

"Come on Cream. Let's get you cleaned up." Amy said as she picked Cream up and carried her to the girl's tent. She couldn't help feel guilty for taking advantage of Cream earlier.

With the group tailing Tails (Pun totally intended)

The shinobi where up in the tree tops, jumping from branch to branch, while Sonic was running below.

"Hey, Kakashi," Sasuke started. "Do you think this involves Naruto somehow?"

"What was your first clue," Kakashi asked sarcastically. "Naruto's disappearance or the red chakra?" Sasuke only huffed and speed up slightly. Naturally, Sakura sped up next to him to try and make conversation.

"So, why do you care if this concerns Naruto?" Sakura asked. Shirley the great Sasuke shouldn't care about a loser like Naruto.

"You mean besides the fact that he's our team mate and we're supposed to give our lives for each other?" Sasuke asked in Kakashi-style fashion. "I hope I get the chance to fight him sometime." He finished. "What? Why? He's Naruto. You'd win every time." She said with absolute sureness. "You can't just rate people on rank, family, or appearances anymore. This isn't the academy and ever since he was put on our team, he's been getting stronger, fast. I don't know if I can beat him anymore, but I want to find out."

"Oh…..Well, it wouldn't matter who won, 'cause we're on the same team and we'll fight the same battles, right." Sakura asked. "Um…….Yeah, of course." Sasuke said. "That's pretty smart." He complemented. Sakura blushed, but more importantly, stopped asking questions.

Behind Kakashi, Hinata jumped lower until she was level with Sonic.

"Um……Ano…..May I ask how l-long you've kn-know T-Tails-kun for?" She stuttered.

"Huh? Oh. Um……Years. I became something of an adoptive brother awhile ago, but it's hard to see who the real mature one is. He's my best friend. I hope we can get him back to normal." That sentence triggered something in Hinata's mind.

"Brother," She thought. "Tsunade said something like that. Involving N-Naruto-kun……And Tails-kun…The red chakra! Of course!" Thought Hinata, as her pale eyes went wide. "N-Naruto-kun is Tails-kun's brother!" She squeaked.

"What?" Asked Sonic. "I-It's the r-real r-r-reason why w-we ca-came here. Na-Narut-o-kun had a br-brother in another world a-and w-we were se-sent to f-find h-him." Hinata stuttered. She didn't feel comfortable telling someone his best friend was always an alien.

"Oh." He said. He looked down for a second, but quickly smiled back at her. "We'd better go tell him then,"

"Huh?" said Hinata. "Tails has always been alone. Sure, he's a friend to a lot of people, but none of us could ever comfort him. All the rest of us have some family left. Well, except Knuckles, but at least he has Tikal to talk to every once and awhile. Nah, Tails had always been alone when he wanted to know about his family, and none of us could help him. I can't wait to see his face when he learns he has family," Sonic said, happily.

"Um…….Ano," Hinata stammered.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

"Who are Knuckles and Tikal?" Asked Hinata, stammering all the while.

"You guys'll meet them later. Let's just find Tails right now," Said Sonic.

Hinata nodded hard and smiled.

TIMESKIP!

The ninjas and Sonic were nearing the ruins, still following Tails. They could hear explosions in the distance, but paid them no mind. Back at the ruins, the group of ninjas who looked like they just crawled out of a dumpster and the mutated Sound Ninja were fighting each other. Naturally, the sound Nin where using different sound and snake based

techniques and jutsus. The others, however, didn't have a based element. Some used mostly fire or water, their were some lightning and earth ones too. Some of these also had mutations as well. A particular man had two large wings sprouting from his back.

This man in question was doing an exceptionally good job at fighting the Sound Nin. He was twirling around, using taijutsu with his hands, feet, and wings. He called out to a large man with black hair in a ponytail, dressed in a black shirt with it's sleeves ripped.

"COUJO!" He yelled. "REPORT!"

Coujo looked back at him before catching to sound nin by the necks who charged at him from two sides. He clonked their heads together cartoon style before looking back.

"We've lost Shinjin and Roleph. Dustin looks pretty bad." He said. "They just keep coming, Lock. Should we pull out?"

"Not yet! We have to wait until the others get here!" He looked away just in time to see a sound nin's snake arm stretching at him like a long, purple tentacle. He caught it by the neck and pulled, making the ninja who was attached to it rocket at him. As he got closer, Lock pulled out a feather from his left wing. The feather, aperantly razor sharp, was plunged into the ninja's side, making blood flow from him.

SCENE SKIP!

The Ninja and Sonic followed Tails to a Cliffside. Tails cleared it in one jump, as did the shinobi after him. Sonic ran straight up the cliff using nothing but momentum.

As the heroes saw the battle in front of them, they were stunned. Questions rang through their heads as they saw the combatants use jutsus both familiar and totally new to them. They didn't have anytime to think, however as Tails jumped to Naruto's side and started killing sound nins with his claws. Naruto looked at him for a second and registered him as his friend. They started fighting back to back as the ninja death count heightened. Coujo looked at a figure next to him. He was totally black. Not just his skin, but everything about him except his eyes which were bright yellow. (Those who've played kingdom hearts 2, He looks like that one heartless mode Sora has)

"You up to this, Dustin?" He asked.

"I have to be" Was his answer.

Dustin shot one of his arms out, which changed form into a tentacle and rushed to word Naruto and Tails. As it got closer to them, it started to expand and entrap them. Tails and Naruto slashed at it, but it overtook them and trapped them in a large sphere. Then Dustin started to "reel them in" as the tentacle connecting the ball and Dustin's shoulder got smaller.

"Acua!" Lock yelled, "Get the others! We're pulling out!"

"Got it!" A girl with long, Aqua-marine hair and eyes ran at the shinobi and Sonic.

"If you want to stay with your friends, you'd better come with us," She said, after which, she ran after Lock, who seemed to be the leader of one side of the shinobi.

"What do we do, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

He looked at the ninja advancing on their position. "We don't have a choice at this point. We have to follow them!" He said, jumping after the unnamed ninjas.

His students quickly followed as did Sonic. "Tails. I'll rescue you." He thought.


End file.
